Súbitos desejos & uma boxer branca
by kami nee chan
Summary: Confesso que me espantou o fato dele lembrar de um detalhe como "que cueca eu estava usando", mas depois achei isso na verdade muito fofo. Fofo até perceber a riqueza de detalhes com que ele descrevia a situação, não era fofo era quente... muito quente.
1. Para servir você

**História: **Súbitos desejos & uma boxer branca

**Capítulo: **01 de 02

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **1° Eu já ia ficar feliz até com um CosPlay, mas nem isso me pertence T.T

2° Pessoas de verdade cujas imagens pertencem a PSC, eles são celebridades gente

3° Eu peguei emprestado (sem pedir autorização) mais uma vez essa imagem fofurinha deles para criar uma história COMPLETAMENTE fictícia e sem NENHUM fim lucrativo ou interesse comercial sobre ela. Sabe, eu gosto deles e fiz apenas algo que serve pra agradar as outras pessoas que assim como eu... são fans. (mentira, são pervertidas)

**Gênero: **Lime. Lemon só no segundo capítulo pervertida de plantão o/

**Personagens: **Aoi & Uruha _nem sempre nessa ordem..._

**Capa: http: /img694 .imageshack .us /img694 /6808 /sbitosdesejoseumaboxerb .jpg (tirem os espaços)**

**Publicação: **18/06/2010

**Comentários: **Eis que no meio da fic 'Faça de mim sua guitarra' tive um mal súbito. Motivo: Uruha vestindo apenas uma boxer... só podia virar fic**. **Então encarem essa fic como uma continuação de 'faça de mim sua guitarra'. Mas eu acho que não é preciso ler a outra antes não. Apesar de que por minha vontade eu sempre vou querer que todo mundo leia tudo. ^.~

Então estah aqui mais uma fic de dois capítulos safadénha o.o''

Eu to ficando sem concerto, é sério... isso não é normal

SÚBITOS DESEJOS & UMA BOXER BRANCA_ PARA SERVIR VOCÊ

_Por Kami-chan_

"_...Descer beijos estralados e molhados pela lateral de seu corpo o fazia arrepiar e eu, é claro, não vou me esquecer dessa informação adorável. Repetiria o ato se não estivesse tão desesperado por algo a mais que me lembrava através de doloridas fisgadas o quando eu queria ser o centro das atenções de novo. Movi ligeiro meus dedos pelo botão e pelo zíper da calça que diferente da minha eu fiz questão de tirar logo e num movimento preciso, trouxe junto a boxer também._

_Ato esse que só foi possível com seu auxílio que ergueu o quadril para a roupa passar. Ao que me arrependi no mesmo instante que vi o tecido branco contrastar com o jeans escuro e imaginar o corpo de pele clara irradiada pela cascata de fios dourados coberto apenas por aquela boxer branca me faz ter ímpetos de fazê-lo vestir aquilo de novo para meu deleite. Fantasias se ascenderam em minha mente, mas todo e qualquer pensamento escapuliu-se da minha mente ao erguer os olhos para o que tinha diante de mim..."_

_Trecho de 'Faça de mim a sua guitarra' que deu origem à fic_

Olho o relógio, está quase na hora marcada. Olho o espelho pela sei la... enésima vez, a make está perfeita, a roupa está perfeita... eu _sou_ perfeito. Respiro fundo, olho o relógio mais uma vez, o tempo não passa. Um frio agradável toma conta do meu estômago, minhas mãos soam. Esfrego as mãos, suspiro, o tempo não passa. Olho o ambiente ao meu redor, a luz está baixa, o apartamento está impecável. Caminho pelos cômodos para ter certeza de que estava tudo em ordem, olho pro relógio. O tempo não passa, mas resolvo abaixar o volume do som pra ter certeza que vou ouvir o interfone. Olho a imagem no espelho, minhas mãos ainda soam. Suspiro pesado. Será que ele vai gostar? Minhas pernas parecem inquietas, sento no sofá e levanto na mesma hora, pode amassar a minha roupa. Olho a produção no espelho, perfeito. Olho o relógio, será que eu ligo pra saber onde ele está? Não, ainda não deu a hora marcada. Merda de tempo que não passa.

O CD do X acabou, olhei o aparelho, não lembro quais foram os cds que coloquei la. Caminhei uma última vez pelo apartamento para ter mais uma vez certeza de que tudo estava do jeito que planejava.. céus... o que há de errado comigo? Não me lembro de me ver assim tão ansioso.. acho que nem mesmo antes do primeiro grande show ou cada vez que temos que tocar uma música nova em Live pela primeira vez. Levei o copo com sake que estava sobre a mesinha de canto da sala aos meus lábios, eu preciso me acalmar. Impossível. Olho torto pro aparelho de som, impressão minha ou ele também está mais devagar? Olho pro relógio, merda não se passaram nem dois minutos desde a primeira olhada desesperada para aqueles números vermelhos em cima daquela bancada que dividia a sala social da área reservada às refeições. Finalmente ouvi as batidas mais marcantes e rapidinhas do Luna Sea saindo baixo pelos alto-falantes, fechei os olhos satisfeito. Quem sabe a música me acalma.

PUTA QUE PARIU. Ao fechar os olhos uma súbita lembrança que me fez correr até o quarto, na verdade um detalhe. Um detalhe nu e todo gostoso que morava atrás da porta do meu quarto. Fechei a porta do quarto com força e parei com as mãos espalmadas na madeira branca. Admirando meu Deus todo poderoso que me encarava completamente nu com algumas peculiaridades mais íntimas de seu corpo cobertos pela guitarra.. oh que linda guitarra essa sua guitarra Sugizo-sama, embora eu tenha que confessar que preferiria muito mais que estivesse aí com o seu violino hm.

- Será que o Yuu vai se importar? Perguntei alto como que se o Sugizo fosse me responder – Eu não posso simplesmente arranca-lo daí, faz parte de mim e de minha personalidade. Ahhh tem tantas coisas sobre aquele moreno que eu ainda não sei... – suspirei, de fato era verdade e convenhamos que talvez, só talvez, um guitarrista famoso que tem um caso com outro guitarrista famoso não fique muito feliz ao encontrar a foto de outro guitarrista famoso nu porta do quarto do outro né.

Pensei inúmeras vezes até chegar à conclusão óbvia de que não daria pra tirar o pôster de la sem rasgá-lo, então... Sugizo NÃO sairia de onde estava. Alternativa, peguei o peso de porta da lavanderia e mantive a porta aberta. E quando Aoi visse aquilo teria que entender que eu conheci o Sigizo primeiro hm..Até mesmo porque não há nada que diga que eu deva explicações embaraçosas ao Aoi, certo? Certo? ... não, eu não sei mais essa resposta.

Acompanhe o meu raciocínio...

Fazia alguns meses desde que fui até a casa de Aoi com um problema profissional e saí de lá com a descoberta brilhante de uma criatura absurdamente gostosa, quente e absolutamente dentro das minhas preferências sexuais, o ser que correspondia à altura minhas fantasias mais eróticas. Foi uma noite incrível em que passamos em claro nos divertindo com os mais variados jogos sexuais. E aquele vídeo ainda está no meu telefone, adoro assisti-lo com o Yuu por perto em lugares bem públicos onde ele não pode fazer nada a respeito e ainda morre de medo que alguém mais veja.

A forma como tudo começou não me deixou confuso em nenhum momento, eu sabia que tinha caído em sua teia, me deixado levar pela forma insinuante com que a sedução de Yuu me envolvera. Não passara disso naquele dia, por minha parte não dividimos nada além naquelas longas horas de diferentes níveis de brincadeiras eróticas e deliciosas. (pra quem não lembra, o Aoi já sentia alguma coisa)

Nos ensaios, nos shows ou resumidamente em todo lugar onde éramos Aoi e Uruha não passávamos mesmo dos dois personagens guitarristas de uma grande banda internacional, nada mudou. Até saíamos sozinhos da gravadora mesmo que fossemos nos encontrar mais tarde no mesmo dia. Éramos duas pessoas solteiras e sem compromissos que descobriram que tinham um gosto em comum para dividir e dentro das paredes do apartamento de Yuu tudo ficava diferente, nós éramos diferentes, éramos nós mesmos e nos encontrávamos para mandar o pudor às favas. Sem ressentimentos, arrependimentos ou qualquer coisa que fosse ditada pela racionalidade. O sexo mais gostoso da minha vida.

Eu não tenho medo nem vergonha de admitir o quanto tudo o que temos me agrada, nunca se quer cogitei a ideia de negar a aproximação tão íntima do moreno, principalmente depois de fazer aquela descoberta do homem tão quente por trás daqueles olhos tão frios e tão tristes. Sim, no começo tudo se resumia a isso sim.

E foi dele também a iniciativa em me dizer que estava dividindo a atenção íntima de seus dias somente comigo, na verdade acho que depois de algumas... quem sabe duas semanas de encontros ele tinha enfim uma dúvida quanto a isso, também não tenho culpa por ser tão assediado por homens e mulheres. Enfim, disse a ele que comigo estava acontecendo o mesmo. Não menti, afinal só sendo um doente compulsivo por sexo pra ter TUDO aquilo do Yuu e ainda ir querer buscar por mais. Nada além foi dito ou decidido, mas como que em um acordo mudo e comum eu sei que esta exclusividade permaneceu e permanece inabalável.

Nesse dia percebi que não era apenas desejo ou algo primitivo e irracional que me levava a casa dele quase todos os dias, nossos encontros não se resumiam mais em apenas sexo. Eu estava conhecendo Shiroyama Yuu e acho que entrando dentro daquele círculo que ele cuida tão cautelosamente de pessoas próximas a ele e mais, eu estava gostando disso. Se na época nós não estivéssemos completando cerca de um mês... ou um pouco mais naquele relacionamento estranho, naquele tempo eu diria que ia ao apartamento dele para namorarmos. A troca de carinho também passou a se fazer presente naquela sintonia luxuriante que emanávamos em qualquer ambiente. Sendo este mais um detalhe trazido a nós por iniciativa dele.

E pouco a pouco a coisa foi mudando, sempre dando passos inconscientes para o além, sempre levando aquele entrosamento ao futuro. Sem perceber, estávamos mais próximos até mesmo na gravadora, gravações, sessões e todas aquelas coisas desgastantes que fazíamos.. agora tínhamos assunto eu acho e gostava de poder dividir quaisquer palavras que fossem com ele, apenas para saber ainda mais, um detalhe que fosse sobre ele.

A revelação aos nossos colegas de banda veio logo na primeira turnê mais longa depois da primeira vez em que ficamos juntos, com a maior parte do tempo trancados naquele ônibus nós até tentamos esperar sempre chegar a um hotel, mas logo desistimos e passamos a dividir algumas carícias afetuosas diante do GazettE mesmo. Não tínhamos escrúpulos sobre a cama, não tivemos escrúpulos em deixar que todos nos vissem andando por aí abraçados, trocando palavras baixas –informações sigilosas- aos sussurros quase dentro da orelha do outro ou ainda trocando beijos não muito demorados quando sentíamos vontade. Ninguém pareceu se importar, menos mal.

E foi numa dessas viagens que ele me veio com uma lembrança sobre uma boxer branca. Eu confesso que me espantou o fato dele lembrar de um detalhe como "que cueca eu estava usando naquela tão _inesperada _primeira transa", mas depois de absorver a informação achei isso na verdade muito fofo. Fofo até perceber a riqueza de detalhes com que ele descrevia tudo aquilo e quando ele deixava escapar alguns pensamentos que teve naquele momento então... não, não era nada fofo era... quente, quase em um nível de fantasia.

Detalhes da evolução dos nossos dias a parte, eu cheguei onde eu queria. O dia em que em que ele me falou da maldita boxer branca. Isso não saiu mais da minha cabeça, tanto que na mesma noite revirei minha mala umas trocentas vezes a fim de encontrá-la, mas ela não estava la. Passei boa parte da turnê pensando em como presentear o moreno com aquilo que ele demonstrara ter gostado tanto e aqui estou eu, lindamente vestido com uma yukata negra para esconder o que há por baixo e que só deveria ser revelado no momento certo, esperando o mais velho nesse tempo que não passa nunca. Realmente muito ansioso sem saber se irei o agradar ou não e eu não sei de onde vem toda essa insegurança, essa necessidade que sinto de agradá-lo ao máximo em todos os momentos. Eu não sei o que isso tudo significa, sei apenas que nunca senti.

Suspirei fundo mais uma vez na sala, que se foda o relógio, vou ligar pra ver onde ele está. Meus dedos tiveram apenas tempo de fazer um leve carinho sobre o plástico branco do objeto em cima da mesinha quando nosso último single começou a tocar baixinho anunciando que alguém me procurava pelo celular, logo, fui atendê-lo.

- Yuu... – atendi chamando pelo nome apesar do fato de sido o kangi da malva que me apareceu no visor.

- Oi.. er.. eu só queria te perguntar como eu faço com o seu porteiro? – ele perguntou enquanto eu caminhava meio cego até a janela, mesmo de longe o vi saindo do utilitário preto estacionado do outro lado da rua. Fiquei ali o admirando.

- Como faz? Eu nem sabia que ele gostava da coisa. Você faz com ele como quiser desde que chegue aqui em cima com disposição pra me satisfazer. – disse debochado e mesmo de longe pode ver os dentes brancos surgindo entre os lábios fartos.

- É sério Kou, o que eu tenho que dizer pra poder entrar... no seu prédio – acrescentou já prevendo que eu ia continuar tirando uma com a cara dele. Mas eu entendia as perguntas, entrar naquele condomínio de alto nível era realmente muito difícil.

- Não esquenta, eu já avisei que estava esperando um convidado. Ainda assim se ele te barrar você volta correndo vestido de bombeiro e diz que to pegando fogo. – ele riu daquele jeito debochado soltando o ar pelo nariz.

- OK pode deixar comigo... – ele ia desligar

- Ahh Yuu..

- Hm..

- Não esquece de entrar segurando a mangueira – e não disse nada em resposta, apenas desligou.

Larguei o telefone em qualquer lugar ali e fui levar meu copo de sake pra cozinha, aproveitando é claro para voltar para a sala com duas taças de champanhe. Uma última olhada no espelho... mas que inferno, eu estou perfeito e lindo como sempre então porque me sinto na obrigação de ter essa certeza? Além do mais... o cabelo escovado ele vai bagunçar, a maquiagem bem feita vai acabar se misturando com suor e a roupa é uma mera encenação para recebe-lo e que logo seria descartada. Então porque diabo eu precisava daquela certeza de estar lindo para ele?

Fui tirado daquele devaneio incompreensível pelo som da campainha. Fechei os olhos contando até dez só pra não deixar na cara que eu estava ali do ladinho da porta esperando pra abrir e senti minha mão girar o trinco antes mesmo de eu chegar no seis. Ótimo. Pelo menos consegui o olhar de cima abaixo e voltar a encará-lo com um falso ar de decepção.

- Droga, ele deixou você subir logo na primeira opção. – disse o fazendo rir em alto e bom som.

- Não se preocupe, quando você de fato estiver pegando fogo é só chamar e o bombeirão aqui entra pela janela mesmo. – agora quem riu fui eu, a ideia não é nem um pouco ma. Nota mental: ligar pro Aoi de madrugada pedindo socorro pra apagar o fogo.

- Entra. – convidei pegando uma das taças e entregando a ele. Fechei a porta atrás de mim uma vez que ele passou pelo portal aberto, claro que não pude deixar de reparar a forma absolutamente satisfeita com que ele admirou minha bela imagem. Ahh o fato dele estar absolutamente lindo, gostoso e perfeito era tão obvio e incontestável que eu nem preciso comentar ne.

Acompanhei o sorriso que recebi quando ele aceitou a bebida rosada de minhas mãos. Detalhes a parte, observei cobiçoso a cena que ele sabia muito bem como protagonizar, Yuu sabe fazer com que tudo que toque seus lábios adquira um ar igualmente sensual, fosse um mero copo de vidro, fosse um mísero cigarro. Tudo que era levado por aquele filho da puta até aquela boca tristemente gostosa me atingia. É claro que eu sei que isso era bobamente perceptível em meu olhar, mas sei também que era justamente por isso que ele sempre fazia coisas desse tipo.

Aliás, bobo era uma boa descrição para mim em boa parte do tempo em que me perdia admirando o moreno gostoso. Não sei por que me sinto assim, não sei também porque mesmo sabendo e me descrevendo como bobo, não sinto nem um pouco de vergonha disso, não tenho medo de ser assim perto dele. E isso é outra coisa que eu não consigo entender por quê.

Ele experimentou o primeiro gole e então sorriu me olhando de forma travessa. Tentei desviar o olhar, mas ele voltou a virar o cálice entre os lábios sorvendo quase todo seu conteúdo e isso mais uma vez prendeu o meu olhar em si.

Sabe o que é pior do que ser pego de surpresa? É estar completamente e absolutamente preso em cada mínimo movimento alheio e ainda assim se deixar ser pego desprevenido... como eu fui. Na primeira, ou nas primeiras noites em que ficamos juntos eu sempre vencia esses joguinhos com facilidade, o que fez esse moreno pra conseguir me alcançar tão rápido? Eu estou caindo em seu jogo.

Senti meu pulso sendo puxado daquele jeitinho 'delicado' que só Shiroyama sabia ser e tão rápido quanto, senti seus lábios sobre os meus fazendo pressão maior do que precisaria, a fim de forçar meus lábios a não se abrirem em mais que um biquinho. É... 'aquele' biquinho, não que eu me orgulhasse muito dele. E por ali jogou todo o líquido refinado que estava em sua boca na minha.

Alguém tem alguma dúvida de que o gosto daquele champanhe ficou exponencialmente mais gostoso? Bobo. Mais uma vez eu me sentia assim e cada vez com mais convicção de que jamais entenderia o motivo por me sentir assim. Pra que pensar em uma resposta para isso se me sentir assim faz esse leve friozinho subir por minha espinha até se alojar em meu estomago e de uma maneira adversa fazendo-me sentir tão bem...

Yuu era uma peça rara e cara e de alguma forma eu sentia que se fosse com ele eu não devia ficar pensando em besteiras alheias. Na verdade não devia mesmo, perder o foco quando se está com Aoi poderia ocasionalmente acarretar em mais uma partida desse jogo em que me verei perdedor. Com esse pensamento sorvi cada gota da bebida que ele me ofertava e por fim lambi seus lábios só para ter certeza de que não deixaria nada para trás.

- Muito melhor do que qualquer bebida – disse admirando muito mais os lábios carnudos do que o moreno em si.

- É mesmo? Então eu me sinto no direito de experimentar também. – ahh como aquela voz sabe soar tão atordoantemente calma, tenho ímpetos de mordê-lo até fazê-lo sangrar apenas para ver se seu timbre se altera ou sua voz trepida. Mas diferente disso tudo o que fiz foi me render ao beijo tomado às pressas assim que uma de suas mãos me puxou pelo pulso.

Ele largou sua taça no aparadouro que ficava ao lado da porta de entrada, tomando a minha de minhas mãos logo em seguida, dando a esta o mesmo destino. Em seguida apenas a confusão de pensamentos que foram roubados pelo beijo que era drasticamente aprofundado fazendo com que os momentos fossem deixados de lado para que meu cérebro em declínio atendesse apenas às sensações do toque quente, úmido e macio da língua curiosa e atrevida que percorria por toda extremidade da minha própria. Não que eu achasse ruim me render ao moreno, pelo contrario nossas posições no relacionamento variavam tanto que era quase impossível definir ali que de nós era mais vezes ativo ou passivo. Mas desde quando eu me rendo assim tão rápida e facilmente?

Ahh, mas como não se deixar levar por aquele ato doce? Doce apenas pelo gosto da bebida que ele nos fizera dividir, é claro. Pois não havia nada de muito afável na disputa ferrenha em que nossas línguas se encontravam. Sorvi cada gota que o gosto do seu beijo me oferecia e não tive outra reação senão aprofundar ainda mais aquele contato voluptuoso e torná-lo em um beijo tão profundo que nos vimos na obrigação de torná-lo mais comportado. É, isso mesmo, comportado. Expressando em cada movimento carinhosamente executado algo que eu não sei o que é. Pelo menos não ainda.

- Ahh – ouvi ele gemer ao mesmo tempo em que senti minhas costas serem jogadas contra a madeira da porta, fazendo a mesma vibrar gerando um alto estrondo e o beijo carinhoso tinha se tornado novamente em algo selvagem e extremamente sedutor. Completamente digno dos seres em suas extremidades, diga-se de passagem. Ou alguém acha que nós não sabemos o quanto somos gostosos?

Oh céus isso não é possível, eu estou perdendo o controle da situação que eu mesmo iniciei. Essa era para ser uma noite para dar ao Yuu as cartas de um novo jogo e não era pra ser esse onde eu acabo me rendendo fácil assim.

- Não Yuu.. espera aí um pouquinho. Assim você vai estragar o jantar. – Eu não queria, mas soei igual a uma esposa logo na primeira noite depois da lua de mel, quando ela está esperando o amado com um jantar especial. Isso fez ele rir, eu mesmo fiquei com vergonha, mas que se dane... ele ia adorar o meu 'jantar' e isso valia as palavras torpes.

- Eu mato a minha fome e sua sem sequer chegar perto da cozinha. – e ele avançou contra mim novamente.

Seus lábios tentando descobrir que tipo de carícia faria mais efeito contra a pele sensível do meu pescoço, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar por completo. Seus ombros prensavam ainda mais meu corpo contra a porta e uma de suas penas foi parar entre as minhas, a coxa roçando em meu membro de maneira audaciosa enquanto o joelho forçava-me a abrir minimamente as pernas, o suficiente para aumentar a fenda frontal do kimono criando um espaço que uma de suas mãos não tardou a descobrir e adentrar.

As pontinhas das unhas levemente crescidas roçando a face interior das minhas coxas estavam me deixando com o corpo amolecido, claro que toda a dureza que o sustentava passava a ficar cada vez mais concentrada em uma região apenas. Esse toque seria o suficiente para atiçar os meus instintos predatórios dominantes. Ele gosta disso, às vezes chego a ter certeza que me provoca da maneira exata de propósito; isso é fato. Mas HOJE eu não vou perder o controle.

Uma de minhas mãos adentrou com facilidade a camiseta do moreno e cravou as unhas com força em seu baixo dorso, na região lombar, arrastando-se com força marcando profundamente a pele tão branquinha. A outra mão praticamente voou para os fios de seu cabelo, enroscando-se nas mechas da nuca. Puxei com força sem me preocupar se isso o machucaria, ele é meu a partir de agora e é bom que fique bem claro. Assim como é bom que ele _pense _que conseguiu o que queria. Puxei seus cabelos afastando seus lábios de meu pescoço, chupei o lábio inferior com força deixando inchado e consequentemente ainda maior, eu ficava mais duro a cada novo ato, o sentindo estremecer aos meus toques secos. Céus, ele é muito gostoso.

Ele inconscientemente ameaçava acabar com a brincadeira que eu me esforcei pra planejar, mas eu não ia deixar isso acontecer de forma nenhuma. Forcei meu corpo para frente para me desencostar daquela porta e fazendo com que andássemos para onde eu queria assim que o ceguei com um beijo faminto. E se minhas mãos dominavam seu corpo com destreza, as dele procuravam aflitas algo para explorar, tive que tirá-las de meu corpo por duas vezes antes de chegar próximo o suficiente de uma cadeira onde pude empurrá-lo para evitar que ele abrisse ou violasse o que a yakata escondia.

- Urg.. – o ouvi gemer de dor ao sentir seu corpo se chocar contra a cadeira, e esse som me soava mansamente melódico. Aproveitei-me de sua desconcentração para manter suas duas mãos bem presas.

- Não me obrigue a amarrar você Shiroyama – ainda – Chamei-te aqui para um jantar, então fica-te quietinho aqui a me esperar e garanto-te que esta noite lhe será inesquecível.

Aoi´s POV

Após acender o desejo em mim com seus atos precisos, senti meu corpo ser jogado com força e o beijo ser interrompido para que palavras secas fossem ditas por sua boca de forma ríspida, tão perto de mim que meus olhos chegaram a se forçar a ficar mais abertos, fixos aos movimentos de seus lábios. Minhas mãos presas e seu timbre num misto de advertência e ameaça quase me levam à loucura, mas tive que me conter. Oh delícia.

Eu sabia que Kouyou dificilmente se segurava, e quando eu lhe provocava a ser mais bruto e possessivo comigo ele simplesmente apenas me atacava. Eu sabia que toda aquela ceninha significava que ele estava aprontando algo, então a mim restava apenas lhe obedecer uma vez que minha curiosidade estava tão estimulada quanto qualquer outra parte do meu corpo.

- Eu juro que vou ser um bom menino. – mordi o lábio de forma travessa, eu sei que ele gosta. E vi ele me soltar a contra gosto para me deixar ali sozinho e sumir na direção da cozinha.

Se é pra falar vamos ser honestos, eu sabia desde muito cedo que ele vinha planejando algo, apenas não sei o que. Observar e estudar aquele pedaço de perdição já era minha obsessão secreta bem antes de termos algo e depois então, aprendi a compreendê-lo e acompanha-lo apenas com olhares.

Nesta última semana Uruha estava agitado, fugindo dos lugares onde estávamos para responder telefonemas insistentes e mesmo depois de todo um dia agitado não tinha grandes novidades ou assuntos para discutir comigo durante a noite. Com toda certeza divina, ele estava me escondendo algo.

Mentiria se dissesse que não me abalei nem um pouquinho com isso, ele era muito assediado por pessoas de todas as opções sexuais. Confiava nele, mas ainda assim tinha aquela sensação estranha. Não que ele me devesse alguma explicação, não tínhamos nada além de sexo, certo. ... infelizmente.

Mas então ele me chamou pra vir aqui em sua casa e muitas dúvidas aumentaram em minha cabeça, ele nunca tinha me chamado pra vir aqui e depois de tantas informações omitidas por ele cheguei a pensar que um jantar pudesse ser uma boa desculpa para noite terminar com um 'foi bom enquanto durou Yuu'. É sério eu tinha até um textinho pronto para responder um possível fora seu à altura, mas todas as minhas dúvidas foram se dissipando assim que telefonei e ouvi o seu tom divertido, naquele ar promiscuo e ao mesmo tempo debochado que ele costumava usar sempre que inventava uma brincadeirinha sexual nova para nós dois. E finalmente cheguei a sua porta. É, não seria para por um fim no que tínhamos que ele me receberia com aquela yukata impecável, bem como a maquiagem bem feita e os cabelos cuidadosamente ajeitados.

A comprovação de que tinha sido convidado para sua casa não para terminarmos foi o que me levou a atacá-lo assim que bati meus olhos nele. Tão pecaminosamente lindo e tentadoramente arrumadinho. Preferia muito mais sua linda face suada, mesmo que fosse com a maquiagem borrada, amava ver seus amados cabelos completamente bagunçados e constatar depois que aquela imagem linda fora completamente devastada por ele estar ocupado demais comigo e a roupa... ahh aquela roupa impecavelmente lizinha cuidadosamente ajeitada em seu corpo gritava para ser arrancada, rasgada ou simplesmente jogada o mais longe do meu objeto de desejo. Ele sabia muito bem como quebrar minhas barreiras.

E foi com o pensamento longe que cheguei até aqui, nessa cadeira em que estou sentado e somente agora percebi estar diante da mesa de jantar. Confesso que demorei pra perceber, mas... alguma coisa simplesmente não se encaixava ali.

Na ponta da mesa oposta àquela onde eu estava sentado havia um daqueles carrinhos de restaurante e ele estava completamente coberto por um tecido negro, certo, se aquilo é um carrinho de restaurante então o nosso jantar estaria ali, mas a mesa de mármore em si não estava arrumada para isso. Não havia nada, nem toalha, nem prato ou talheres. Copos, só aqueles que eu mesmo havia deixado na entrada do apartamento sobre o aparadouro de vidro, mas nada que indicasse que teríamos um jantar. Pra não dizer que não tinha nada mesmo, sobre o tampo da mesa tinha uma bomboniere de vidro cheio de... bolinhas?

Estiquei a mão curioso para puxar o vidro e retirar de la uma daquelas bolinhas. Aquilo não me era ao todo desconhecido. Na verdade aquilo não parecia ser de comer, parecia ser aquelas...

- Oh merda! – reclamei antes de ser capaz de concluir meu raciocínio quando a bolinha em minhas mãos basicamente explodiu melecando meus dedos e o tampo da mesa com o fluido viscoso, colorido e muito cheiroso. Sim, eu sabia o que era aquilo, mas...

- Então das bolinhas eu já vi que você gostou – ahh eu conhecia aquele tom de duplo sentido, ele aprendeu isso comigo. Entretanto, o dom de me deixar rendido, acabado e de queixo caído era exclusivamente dele.

Ergui meus olhos ao escutar sua voz provocante, meu queixo caiu, coração parou, acelerou e dançou, meu corpo se arrepiou e eu esperava profundamente apenas não estar babando na frente dele, porque estupidamente pasmo eu sei que estou. Diante dos meus olhos, quase dois metros de perfeição me olhando com certa expectativa no olhar.

A maquiagem ainda estava perfeita, o cabelo ainda bem arrumado, mas a yukata tinha sumido e sobre o corpo perfeito apenas uma gravatinha borboleta tipicamente usada por garçons cobria uma fina faixa do seu pescoço e AQUELA peça branca quase transparente que era protagonista dos meus sonhos eróticos mais impossíveis, quando no corpo do loiro claro. Apenas aquela boxer tentadora lhe cobrindo as partes mais íntimas do seu corpo esculpido unicamente para me enlouquecer de tesão.

Eu não consegui falar nada, eu sei que isso é absurdamente estúpido. Até porque o narcisista na minha frente se empolgava bastante quando eu dizia e repetia que sua anatomia perfeita e gostosa era minha fonte primária de tesão. Mas a visão era demais pra mim, aquelas coxas tão fartas esticavam todo tecido deixando as linhas curvas que seguiam por suas coxas acima mais marcadas. O membro minuciosamente ajeitado parecia estar sufocado e aprisionado quase suplicando para que alguém o libertasse, claro que eu seria o seu heroi. A barra mais larguinha da peça ficava alguns dedos abaixo do umbigo, não marcando em nada seu corpo firme e bem esculpido. E aquela bunda... ahhh eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de vislumbrar suas nádegas redondinhas, mas enlouqueço apenas por imaginar. É.. as palavras podiam me faltar agora, mas eu sei que meu olhar, tão vidrado que provavelmente estaria reluzindo, denunciava o quanto aprovava seus trajes ... talvez, só talvez ele ficasse ainda mais gostoso com uma meia 7/8, mas nesse caso eu o atacaria sem nenhum pudor então... melhor assim.

Ele sorriu, talvez por nervosismo, talvez por apreciar a reação que conseguiu arrancar de mim. Provavelmente a segunda opção. Andou com toda classe até o meu lado e só então percebi que ele carregava uma espécie de pasta negra de couro, debruçou-se entre mim e a mesa abrindo-a.

- Boa noite Shiroyama-san, eu trouxe o seu _menu _– sua voz soava excessivamente profissional, mas aquele olhar devasso ditava o clima e alguém tem dúvidas de quanto o meu sorriso foi pervo nesse momento? Eu simplesmente adoro esses teatrinhos e abri a carta de menu sem deixar de olhar para ele.

Entretanto todo o ar dos meus pulmões se esvaiu quando passei os olhos pelo o meu... menu?

- Kou o que exatamente é isso? – ta eu me abalei tanto que acabei esquecendo do teatrinho imposto por ele, mas que é... bom eu sabia que ele estava aprontando algo, mas não esperava por _isso. _Bom ainda bem que ele ignorou e manteve o clima de encenação.

- O seu jantar. – disse calmo – Apenas faça o seu pedido... ahh, o _cheff _disse que a sua consumação é livre. – duplo sentido de novo... transformei o meu loiro tesudo possessivo compulsivo em um monstro.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, pervo. A malícia de toda aquela cena.. bom agora talvez eu tenha realmente entendido o sentido das bolinhas na bomboniere. E cada vez mais certeza de que aquele garoto fora moldado completamente para mim e para minhas fantasias. Voltei a olhar o objeto de couro que ele me entregou, folheando-o. Minha imaginação dando luppings.

CoNTiNua...

Muahaha que menu é esse? Observem o garçom e então vocês vão ter uma boa ideia /apanha

Espero que tenham gostado

É só mais o próximo capítulo e pans, chapie dois vai ser apenas lemon

Pra vcs não me matarem por parar a fic mais uma vez num momento crucial, fiquem aí com a dita imagem do Sugi-kun... era essa dae que estava na porta do Uruha .

Eu realmente ficaria muito grata com reviews...

Dessa vez eu betei a fic .. ou tentei... viu estou evoluindo ^.~

Bjks, até...


	2. Entrada

**História: **Súbitos desejos & uma boxer branca

**Capítulo: **02 de 03

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Eu já comentei que eles não são meus? Por que me fazem repetir isso a cada nova fic? Enfim, a história é minha e o que eles fazem na minha cabeça, infelizmente, está apenas na minha cabeça. Os guitarristas da the GazettE não tem um relacionamento amoroso – medesculpem. Fatos fictícios com pessoa de verdade, nada de intenções lucrativas e comerciais com isso, apenas diversão de fan para fan.

**Gênero: **Lemon

**Personagens: **Aoi & Uruha _nem sempre nessa ordem..._

**Publicação: **19/01/12

**Comentários: **Desculpem-me pela demora épica, eu estava com vários complexos para postar isso aqui. Podem me bater e me esfolar a vontade, ela estava pronta há séculos, mas eu realmente não tinha coragem de postar, aí deletei e escrevi tudo de novo, ela AINDA não está do jeito que eu queria que ela estivesse, mas prometi para Lari the killer que postaria, e isso já faz tempo também, então ontem prometi pra ninfanegra que postaria hoje. Chega de promessas! O lemon do 'Faça de mim a sua guitarra' foi narrado pelo Aoi, então esse vai ser todo narrado pelo Uruha ^.~

Súbitos desejos & uma Boxer Branca_2. Entrada

_Por Kami-chan_

_E no capítulo anterior..._

_- Kou o que exatamente é isso? – ta eu me abalei tanto que acabei esquecendo do teatrinho imposto por ele, mas que é... bom eu sabia que ele estava aprontando algo, mas não esperava por isso. Bom ainda bem que ele ignorou e manteve o clima de encenação. _

_ - O seu jantar. – disse calmo – Apenas faça o seu pedido... ahh, o cheff disse que a sua consumação é livre. – duplo sentido de novo... transformei o meu loiro tesudo possessivo compulsivo em um monstro. _

_Não pude deixar de sorrir, pervo. A malícia de toda aquela cena.. bom agora talvez eu tenha realmente entendido o sentido das bolinhas na bomboniere. E cada vez mais certeza de que aquele garoto fora moldado completamente para mim e para minhas fantasias. Voltei a olhar o objeto de couro que ele me entregou, folheando-o. Minha imaginação dando luppings._

.:.

- E se... eu quiser um pouco de tudo? – me perguntou o moreno com seus olhos brilhando pela mais pura malícia.

- Ahh eu ia ficar realmente decepcionado com qualquer outra resposta, senão esta. – sorri, simples e sincero.

Então, da maneira mais graciosa que conseguiria, fechei a pasta de couro onde não havia nada além e nada menos que meras ilustrações, feitas a mão, de nós mesmos em posições adversas. Dramatizando situações em torno daquela mesa de mármore, com os mais variados tipos de brinquedinhos eróticos.

Claro, que nada daquilo tinha sido feito por mim, uma vez me pediram pra desenhar meu cachorro, acho que não sei desenhar nem seu focinho. Mas não há nada que o dinheiro não compre, desde os desenhos até o silêncio. Aoi não precisava destes detalhes.

- Agora Shiroyama, tem apenas uma coisa que eu não vou admitir. Só uma regra. – disse o encarando, me permitindo infiltrar as pontas dos meus dedos por seus cabelos com a mão oposta àquela que segurava as ilustrações. Ahh logo eu poderia puxá-los como bem entendesse.

- Manda. – Ele sussurrou sem quebrar a comunicação entre nossos olhos.

Aquelas gemas negras, brilhando como as pérolas mais raras do oceano. Céus, como ele sabia interpretar bem esse papel tão submisso, e como cada vez que já vi ele me lançar este mesmo olhar, quem se sente inteiramente sob seus encantos sou eu. Independente de quem estivesse ditando o rumo das coisas, no fundo ele sabia que todas as ações eram ditadas por ele mesmo e mais ninguém.

- Manda bem em mim Takashima. – Repetiu após quebrar nosso olhar por míseros segundos, pelos quais se deleitou por cada bolinha de pelo arrepiado do meu corpo.

Então voltou a me encarar. Ahh e aquele sorriso esboçado pelos lábios fartos, tão deliciosamente maliciosos. Eu juro que qualquer dias desses, em uma dessas transas eu enlouqueço, ah se enlouqueço, e com prazer.

Sim, ele sabe que é ele quem me doma, por mais que eu o coloque como submisso. Eu faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, da forma como ele mais gostasse. Um frio percorreu por todo o meu corpo ao pensar na profundidade e veracidade dos meus pensamentos, eu não era assim, nunca tinha me sentido assim por ninguém antes.

O que era aquilo? Oh Shiroyama Yuu, o que está fazendo comigo?

- Eu só não admito – lambi meus lábios, não apenas para constatar que estavam secos, mas também como um ato para que eu retomasse meus sentidos. – Não admito que me insulte vestindo todas essas roupas.

E o deixei para trás, a brochura foi deixada sobre o tampo da longa mesa, na extremidade oposta àquela em que Yuu estava, bem ao lado do tão misterioso carrinho. Os olhos de Aoi presos em cada movimento meu e, ahh é claro que eu sabia que ele queria ter um bom close da minha bunda naquela cueca justa demais. Agora ele podia, eu lhe daria uma visão privilegiada de toda minha parte traseira.

Mais tarde ele usaria deste artifício para dizer que estava tão bonito quanto ele imaginava, tão gostoso que chegava a ser doloroso apenas olhar. Eu cheguei a pensar nos mínimos detalhes para que a boxer ficasse da maneira que ele se lembrava. Descobri que o tecido se esticava ao limite, se rendendo às pernas roliças e adentravam, minimante, nas curvinhas do meu bumbum. Demarcando toda a linha curva que preenchia com gosto o tamanho exato da peça de malha fina, quase transparente.

Não era isso que ele queria? E mesmo que ele não pudesse ver, sorri ao ouvir o gemido arfado, mandado para seu interior ao invés de ser liberado. Sim, ele estava gostando, e algo no meu peito se animou ao perceber que tantos detalhes planejados estavam tendo um excelente rendimento.

Novamente de frente para ele, puxei o lençol de seda que escondia o conteúdo do carrinho. Pouco me importando com o que eu lhe revelaria, eu quem tinha disposto aquelas coisas ali, não havia novidade para mim senão esperar pela expressão do moreno. E ela logo veio, assim que o lençol tocou o chão e Aoi pôs os olhos em todos aqueles brinquedinhos eróticos dispostos sobre um carrinho típico para servir jantares.

Tudo escolhido a dedo, pensando nele, em como agradá-lo, em como satisfazê-lo ainda mais. Eu sabia que não iríamos usar aquilo tudo em uma noite, mas eu queria que ele tivesse de tudo para poder escolher. Tudo para servi-lo, se esta noite eu iria me aproveitar dele, iria com certeza, nutri-lo com todo prazer.

- Huhum – fiz um sinal negativo com o dedo quando ele ameaçou se levantar e seguir até onde eu estava. – Você vai ficar quietinho aí Shiroyama. – era uma ordem, e ele era bom de obedecer.

Escolhi a dedo um, entre os vários artigos que variavam desde óleos, lubrificantes, plugs de diferentes tamanhos e formatos, aneis penianos de vários modelos, vibradores com diferentes modalidades de uso, e até alguns artigos mais pesados, como algemas, chicotes, aparelho de choque, estiletes e alargadores, entre outros. Mas estes últimos eu sabia que seria ele a usar em mim, quem sabe em outro dia. Larguei o produto escolhido sobre o tampo da mesa e guiei o carrinho até onde estava meu moreno.

- Kou... – ele gemeu baixinho ao me aproximar, se moveu mais uma vez, mas o fiz ficar quieto com um movimento.

- Não é pra mexer em nada Yuu. Seja um bom garoto. – e ele era, o malvado que deveria ser punido era sempre eu. Mas isso já é pano pra outra manga.

O deixei pra trás mais uma vez e subi sobre o tampão da mesa, logo pegando o frasco de óleo que tinha deixado ali antes. Não era isso que ele queria? Que eu ficasse exposto com aquela peça íntima sem vergonha?

Então desfilei para ele, reto e direto, não perdendo um só movimento de seu olhar.

Desfilei bem devagar, o tampo da mesa era minha passarela. Parei cerca de um metro de distância dele, e abri o tubo de óleo corporal.

- Por que ainda está vestido? Já não disse que tantas roupas me ofendem? Nee Yuu-chan, enquanto você ficar aí todo coberto de panos, eu vou ter que brincar sozinho.

Disse já despejando uma quantidade extremamente grande de óleo por meu peito, deixando todo o excesso do fluido escorrer por todo o tronco. O riso sapeca enquanto ele se atrapalhava tentando quase arrancar a própria camisa, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Não me deixei abalar e deixei as pontas dos dedos se adiantarem em espalhar o líquido viscoso por meu peito, deslizando resbalentos por minha pele, atraindo toda a atenção e raciocínio de Aoi.

O casaco foi parar longe, seus dedos atrapalhados abriram quase desesperadas os botões de sua camisa e logo as mãos apressadas se uniram para desafivelar o cinto e abrir o jeans escuro, ao mesmo tempo em que as pontas dos pés interagiam com os calcanhares para se livrarem dos sapatos elegantes. Quando a calça foi descida, seus pés já estavam apenas vestindo meias. E me aproximei mais quando vi as mãos voltarem pelas pernas até alcançar o limite da boxer, antes que ele removesse a cueca, esta eu queria ter o prazer de tirar com minhas próprias mãos. Consequentemente ele ainda estava com a camisa aberta, mas no fim, isso até era mais sexy ainda.

Caminhei, cheguei mais perto dele e o empurrei mais uma vez contra a cadeira, desta vez com a força do meu pé contra seu peito. As mãos ainda brincavam por meu peito, deslizavam de forma covarde sobre meus mamilos sem que eu tivesse real controle sobre o ato, por conta da forma como mão e pele estavam lisos, e os dedos logo deslizavam de forma libidinosa por meu abdome, a forma como ele me olhava até deixava a auto carícia mais gotosa. O óleo escorria pelo corpo, se impregnava pelo tecido branco, deixando-o transparente por onde passava.

Sentei-me na ponta da mesa, de frente para ele. Uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo, eu ainda mais alto que ele, em destaque de pernas abertas sobre a mesa. Despejei ainda mais óleo entre minhas coxas, uma quantidade absurda, subindo as mãos pelas mesmas espalhando todo o fluido, deixando a boxer ainda mais manchada. As pontinhas dos dedos brincando perigosamente no limite da barra que limitava a área coberta pelo tecido.

Linda sua boca levemente aberta, literalmente, quase babando. Guiei os dedos melecados na direção de sua face, circundando seus lábios. Uma mera desculpa para que ele sentisse o cheiro e o gosto de maça verde, sim, aquilo era comestível. Para demonstrar-lhe isso, lambi seus lábios e logo me afastei, movendo uma das minhas pernas até que o pé ficasse apoiado no braço da cadeira dele, e minha coxa elevada.

Ele só tinha que ligar os pontos. Vamos Aoi, eu sei que você sabe o que eu quero. Mesmo assim, eu estava afim demais pra esperar por ele, e não custava dar uma mãozinha para que Aoi entendesse as coisas mais rápido.

- Maça verde. – disse passando o indicador por todo meu abdome, subindo da barriga até o peito, acumulando alguma porção do produto que melecava meu corpo. – Gosta? – perguntei, com toda a cara de pau que aprendi a ter nos momentos que dividia com ele, e terminei a fala levando o indicador à boca, lambendo e chupando o mesmo de forma insinuante.

- ... Muito – disse o moreno atordoado.

Uma parte de mim se sentia muito bem ao constatar que era eu quem conseguia deixar o grande Shiroyama Yuu assim, atordoado, perdido, entregue e carente. Completamente e absolutamente submisso. E sem pensar muito sorri murmurando algo como um "que bom" enquanto literalmente despejava o restante do frasco de óleo entre peito, abdome e virilha, deliciando-me com a leve sensação que o líquido viscoso deixava ao escorrer por meu corpo.

Vi-lo se levantar com calma, típico, até que ele estivesse literalmente morrendo de tesão, Aoi conseguia se manter calmo. Isso me deixava louco para avançar sobre o moreno, amarrá-lo pelos punhos de joelhos e torturá-lo até vê-lo chorar ao implorar para fode-lo. Mas eu tinha que me controlar, afinal eu tinha começado o jogo e não seria eu quem o faria acabar tão rápido.

Observei o moreno lançar seu olhar analítico sobre o carrinho de brinquedos. O que ele escolheria dali? Eu sabia direitinho onde tinha colocado cada coisa, e não perdi o momento em que seus olhos se estreitaram sobre a área repleta de artigos masoquistas. Que seja, eu estava ali para servi-lo, dar-lhe prazer do jeito que ele quisesse obter.

Ele era o senhor da noite. Ele ditava as regras, eu apenas as manipularia. Mesmo que fosse quase claro entre nós que no fim, seria eu gozando dentro dele. Por isso, ele podia fazer o que bem quisesse comigo.

Era isso que fazia valer a pena, poder ouvir seus gritos enquanto estou o fodendo. Enquanto eu tiver o fim, os meios serão totalmente dele.

- Temos muitas coisas aqui. – disse baixo.

- Tudo seu, qualquer coisa que você quiser usar, do jeito que quiser usar. Minha missão aqui é servi-lo Shiroyama-san – disse disfarçando minha urgência, deixando a ponta do indicador resbalar por meu corpo liso na região do limite da boxer.

- Isso vai bem além da fantasia – disse separando algumas coisas do carrinho, as deixando de lado, onde teríamos mais facilidade de pegar.

Sua fala me deixou temporariamente fora de ar, impedindo-me de prestar atenção nas coisas que ele escolhia. Um leve arrepio passou por mim com seu comentário, era verdade afinal, tudo aquilo ia muito além da fantasia. Se meu desejo fosse apenas saciar a vontade dele daquela boxer, bastava eu me esfregar em um mastro para lhe seduzir que ele ficaria satisfeito. E eu também.

O que era isso então? Essa necessidade de ter certeza de que estaria sempre dando o meu melhor para satisfazer Aoi; para impressionar Aoi.

- Espero que não se arrependa, senhor garçom, creio que saiba que o cliente sempre tem a razão. – disse retornando a ficar de frente para mim, em pé no espaço entre as minhas pernas.

- Oh não, claro que não, e ainda tenho direito a minha gorjeta no final e vou cobrá-la, você sabe, quanto melhor o serviço, mais alta é a gorjeta. – Sorri. Ah sim Aoi, minha gorjeta será você com esta linda carinha colada no tampo da mesa enquanto empina a bunda pra mim, pode crer.

- Será um prazer, no fim, eu sei como você gosta de ser recompensado. - E se possível, ele sorriu tanto quanto eu.

Seus dedos pinçaram meu queixo, me puxando com força para si, e lambeu meus lábios sem intenção alguma de me beijar. Sinal claro que o primeiro trabalho da noite exigido por ele seria a paciência, o moreno sabia que eu podia ser muito afobado a medida que o tesão subia, logo me exigir paciência lhe custaria caro. Logo, aquilo para mim também era um sinal de que ele estava disposto a cumprir com a minha "comissão" no final da noite.

- Maça verde você disse? – perguntou logo em seguida e voltou a me lamber, dessa vez seu alvo foi minha bochecha, tomada em uma lambida rosto acima, enquanto ficava em pé em minha frente.

- Maça verde. – concordei sentindo sua língua chegar perigosamente perto de minha orelha.

Qual é, também tenho pontos fracos. É claro que meu maior ponto fraco era ele gemendo, mas sua língua em minha orelha também conseguia tornar a tarefa de pensar em algo muito difícil.

- Adoro maça verde! – disse mordendo minha orelha. Suas mãos subiam por minhas coxas, arranhando-as.

Ok pelinhos, arrepiem-se o quanto quiserem.

- Anh.. – e eu só percebi que tinha gemido depois de sentir sua mão em minha nuca, para manter-me firma ali enquanto ele continuava a me estimular com lambidas e mordidas na orelha.

Seria burrice minha se acreditasse que depois de tantas transas ele não soubesse os lugares onde sou mais sensível. Gemi mais uma vez entre algumas vezes em que sussurrei seu nome.

Minhas mãos foram parar uma de cada lado de seu abdome, achando um espaço entre a pele e o tecido solto da camisa, subindo por suas costas. Afundando a ponta dos meus dedos em sua pele, mas sem usar as unhas, queria apenas curtir um pouco o que ele se dispunha a me oferecer.

Às vezes queria saber o que exatamente Aoi sente por mim, porque, alguma coisa além de tesão tinha que haver, não é? Ou não seria tudo assim tão intenso, seria?

Talvez fosse um pouco de medo meu, pois se meu inconsciente dizia que pra ser tão intenso tinha que existir algo além do tesão, isso poderia ser apenas um sentimento meu. Talvez tivesse medo de admitir o que sinto por ele.

O que eu sinto por ele?

Suspirei em desagrado ao senti-lo abandonar minha orelha, meu membro dando sinais de que logo eu não seria mais capaz de apenas curtir os carinhos de Aoi. Logo logo eu estaria o trazendo mais uma vez para dentro do meu joguinho.

Quando dei por mim o moreno tinha se afastado um pouco, suas mãos seguravam meus ombros e ele raspava os dentes por meu pescoço em uma descida nem lenta, nem rápida. Raspei a unha levemente crescida do meu dedão, da parte inferior do seu umbigo até a margem da cueca, ele cravou os dentes em meu peito e gemeu.

E antes que pudesse processar tudo o que estava acontecendo, senti a pontinha de sua língua descendo por meu peito. Seus dentes logo o acompanharam quando sentiu a elevação de um dos meus mamilos. Ele lambeu e chupou cada um de meus mamilos, eu não me importava nem um pouco se meus gemidos deixavam claro a ele o quanto aquilo me excitava. Isso devia ser constrangedor.

A mesma mão minha que o arranhou, desceu espalmada sobre toda a região rija de seu membro escondido pela cueca. Houve tão poucos toques até agora, mas ele estava tão duro quanto eu. Desci a mão para massagear-lhe as bolas enquanto o sentia arfar chupando meus mamilos.

Sei que abri a boca para gemer, mas nada saiu, apenas meu corpo se contorcendo contra seus lábios em um pedido sem palavras por mais. A minha mão que acariciava suas partes mais sensíveis se afastando de seu corpo em um movimento natural enquanto as mãos dele afastavam meu corpo para que este se deitasse sobre o tampo da mesa.

Seus dentes rasparam e trincaram com firmeza um de meus mamilos, a unha de seu dedão tentava fazer a mesma coisa no outro. E minhas mãos puxaram seu quadril em minha direção para que eu pudesse me esfregar de alguma forma contra o seu corpo.

Senti dois de seus dedos empurrando meu queixo, tornando impossível para mim vê-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia sua língua descer por meu abdome. Eu podia sentir até mesmo a diferença na textura por onde sua língua passava, acumulando em sua ponta excessos do produto espalhado por minha pele.

Sua língua subia e descia diversas vezes sobre meu abdome, pincelando-o. O único toque seu em minha pele então além deste, eram seus dois dedos em meu queixo, insistindo em mantê-lo erguido. Acabei fechando os olhos para senti-lo melhor, sua língua entrando e saindo de meu umbigo, fazendo-me ofegar mais alto com a simulação de uma penetração lenta e torturante.

- Aoi... – eu estava ficando agoniado já. E essa agonia era pra ser dele, era injusto eu planejar uma coisa e não ser capaz de cumprir meus próprios planos.

Merda, eu já estava louco para fode-lo.

Ainda mais após sentir seus dentes encobrindo meu membro ainda por cima do tecido da boxer, sua mão livre puxou o tecido de forma brusca e sem jeito, deixando-o mais repuxado de um lado que de outro. Seus dentes se prenderam no elástico da barra e a puxaram para baixo, e logo em seguida apenas a soltou, fazendo com que o elástico voltasse rápido a sua posição inicial, gerando um barulho alto na sala.

- Ahh – gemi despudoradamente ao sentir o contato dolorido do elástico solto por Aoi sobre meu pênis sensível demais no momento.

Apenas a glande exposta para fora da cueca fora abocanhada por si apenas para que seus dentes raspassem por ela. É, eu estava louco para acabar com aquela palhaçada, só eu podia jogar sujo ali. Aoi aprendia as coisas rápido demais.

Me movi para me erguer novamente, mas fui interrompido por sua mão que segurou firme minha barriga, me fazendo deitar novamente. Senti seus dentes se abrirem em um sorriso sobre a pele da minha barriga e seus lábios seguirem para minhas coxas enquanto Aoi se sentava mais uma vez na cadeira.

- Se não for capaz de me servir como quero, Takashima, não apenas vou cortar sua gorjeta, como vou achar outro meio de me satisfazer. – disse entre chupões fortes em minha virilha, erguendo uma de minhas coxas pra poder descer uma longa lambida por minhas nádegas, afim de me deixar claro qual o meio que usaria para se satisfazer.

Vamos ser francos, se não tivesse sido eu quem tivesse começado aquele joguinho, nesse momento eu certamente abriria mais as minhas pernas e mandaria que ele viesse. Mas eu não vou perder em meu próprio terreno, cair em minha própria arapuca.

- Vai pagar caro por isso, Shiroyama. – disse me recostando mais uma vez sobre a mesa, os braços estendidos acima de minha cabeça. Paciência é uma virtude, e eu sou um homem cheio de defeitos.

- Eu sei – respondeu, e pude sentir mais um sorriso contra minha pele quando ele resolveu voltar para suas carícias, deixando fortes chupões por minhas coxas.

Aqueles chupões deixariam marcas, mas quem liga, era tudo tão gostoso, tão prazeroso tão... típico dele. Exclusivamente dele. E ele estava se afastando, subindo cada vez mais perto do meu joelho, e como um bom amante, não era para lá que eu queria que a boca dele fosse.

- Yuu... – choraminguei virando meu rosto sobre a mesa para procurar seu olhos. – Yuu.. me chupa, vai. – é, eu implorei ok, e isso só não era vergonhoso porque era ele ali.

Uma de minhas mãos seguiu instintiva para o volume agonizante dentro de minha boxer, alisando-a por cima do tecido todo melecado de óleo. E foi ainda com a mão assim que vocalizei mais uma vez o mesmo pedido a ele.

Aoi simplesmente tirou minha mão de lá, abrindo-a entre as suas, logo levando-a em direção aos seus lábios, contornando-os com o meu dedo médio enquanto fechava os olhos e liberava um ofego mínimo. Seus dentes capturaram a falange do dedo e logo o moreno voltava a me encarar, sua boca se abriu no limite engolindo o máximo de dedos que podia e começou a chupá-los, segurando meu punho como se fosse um doce. Doce, tão contraditoriamente a forma como me encarava, com toda malícia, chupando meus dedos da forma como eu queria que ele fizesse em outro lugar.

- Quem é que está servindo quem hoje a noite mesmo? – me perguntou com ironia e malícia, deixando os dedos saírem de sua boca, uma grande quantidade de saliva escorrendo por seu queixo. Céus, tão erótico.

E após dizer isso, apenas largou minha mão. Sem dar nenhum sinal de que, de fato, me daria a carícia pela qual eu havia pedido.

Fechei a cara e vi seu sorriso se alargar um pouco, mas ainda omitindo seus dentes brancos. Então me aproveitei de sua breve distração para voltar nossas posições, eu sentado no tampo da mesa e moreno na cadeira em minha frente, entre minhas pernas, me olhando de baixo.

Foi tão rápido que ele se quer teve tempo de tentar me parar. Enrosquei meus dedos no tecido da camisa negra de botões e puxei seu corpo com força enquanto meus pés, antes bem posicionados no acento, jogaram o móvel para longe.

Shiroyama se viu obrigado a agarrar os dedos longos na borda fria da mesa, mas nem mesmo o ato brusco fez quebrar aquele contato entre nossos olhos. Mas infelizmente, ou não, eu mesmo iria quebrá-lo.

Com a mesma 'delicadeza' com que tinha me livrado da cadeira, puxei o moreno para mim. A mão que agarrava em sua camisa permaneceu por la, enquanto a outra deu espaço para que meu braço cercasse aquela cinturinha fonte de muitos dos meus delírios, perdendo apenas para o efeito que seus lábios tinham sobre mim.

Oh não, isso é uma inverdade, seus lábios são perfeitas armas as quais sempre me rendo, mas não são estes gominhos carnudos que sempre me fizeram virar a cabeça para acompanhar os passos do moreno. Sorri expondo meus dentes, sem ligar o quão infantil esse sorriso em especial me fazia parecer.

E uma vez que o moreno estava perto o suficiente de mim – Le-se, colado em mim – desci ambas as mãos por seu corpo, se arrastando para sentir a textura de cada parte de seu corpo, para finalmente, se agarrar às suas nádegas.

Oh sim, estas sim me levariam até o mais alto ponto do frenesi. Quem liga se ele me leva aos delírios quando usa essas suas armas contra mim. Sou apenas um reles mortal, nesse momento, sedento e faminto das fantasias que apenas Shiroyama Yuu sabia dramatizar.

E o apertei com força, chegando a erguê-lo minimamente enquanto nossas bocas tomavam o mesmo caminho em direções opostas. Encaixando-se com perfeição, como se tivessem sido adestradas. Mordi e suguei seu lábio inferior, e sorri por sentir e ouvir o moreno estremecer.

O estranho, é que por mais libidinosos que todos meus atos tinham sido, para mim, tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. Tanto que posso afirmar que ainda vou lembrar da primeira visita de Yuu em meu lar, quando meus neurônios estiverem variando pela idade.

Eu nunca dei tanto valor a um amante. O que tinha Yuu, o que ele tinha feito comigo? Antes de conseguir encontrar a resposta senti sua língua percorrendo meus lábios, pedintes.

Raspei a mesma com os dentes, antes de abrigá-la em minha boca, sentindo a mesma acariciar a minha. Céus, ou eu estava perdidamente viciado naquela boca, ou Aoi sabia usar aquele conjunto de lábios e língua muito, mas muito bem mesmo.

Minhas mãos começaram a se mover, estimuladas pelo calor que aquele beijo fazia percorrer por todo o meu corpo. Massageando e apertando suas nádegas sob minhas mãos.

Senti suas unhas subirem por minhas costas até a altura dos ombros, mais ou menos, e então voltar. O moreno já havia parado o beijo para respirar algumas vezes, sempre mordendo ou puxando meu lábio inferior para justificar a sua breve ausência, e então voltava. Com o beijo cada vez mais profundo e selvagem, ele me beijava com cada vez mais fome.

As mãos regrediram quando suas unhas começaram de sentir a pele de minha lombar. Eu sabia tudo o que ele estava sentindo apenas por suas ações e reações, este era outro prazer em deixá-lo comandar as coisas. Eu gostava de deixá-lo comandar as coisas nos momentos certos. E por algum motivo misterioso, eu já o conhecia tão bem que sabia quais eram os tempos certos de Aoi.

Ele vem pra mim com fome, e o deixo no comando apenas para aumentar sua fome. Sendo assim, quando eu assumo o controle de tudo novamente, ele parece estar além de qualquer barreira entre este mundo e um outro qualquer. Era sempre apenas eu e ele, e por mais que às vezes eu não retomasse ao controle, e deixasse-o neste posto até o fim, eu sabia por muitas experiências que ele preferia ser o passivo no final das contas.

Ele gostava do toque mais brusco, da falta mensurada e aparente de cuidado com seu corpo. Gostava de ser surpreendido, de ser levado ao seu limite. Enquanto para mim, tanto faz, o que me satisfaz é ver aquele homem controlado entrar em desalinho, tão fora de si que chegava a ficar irreconhecível aos gritos e pedidos de prazer.

Talvez fosse por isso que fosse tão bom. Quem sabe fosse esse o segredo, não é? Afinal, antes de Shiroyama houve tantos amantes, mas por nenhum eu coloquei meu próprio prazer e satisfação em segundo plano. Eu sabia que dando tudo para ele, eu sempre teria tudo para mim. É simples assim.

E rompi contra minha própria vontade o beijo, para que o gemido preso em minha garganta fosse ouvido por ele após sentir suas unhas rasparem pelo tecido da boxer, sem dar atenção à mesma. Passando com força pelas laterais de ambas as minhas coxas, caralho, do jeito que eu gosto.

- Por que você ainda está com isso? – puxei de leve a barra de sua boxer, preta, é claro. Infiltrei meus dedos pela mesma, podendo sentir um pouco da textura macia da pele de seu bumbum.

- Porque você ainda não a arrancou do meu corpo. – ele me respondeu com simplicidade.

- Que abusado que é você Shiroyama. – por mais que fosse meus planos arrancar com minhas próprias mãos aquela peça, eu tinha que contestar.

- Se não quer ter esse trabalho – ele recuou alguns poucos passos, espalmando ambas as mãos no tampo da mesa, entre minhas pernas para me encarar bem de frente. – Apenas mande, me obrigue a tirar isso.

Terminou de falar encostando seus lábios em meu peito, logo trocando as palavras por beijos salpicados até buscar um de meus mamilos. Ah ta, ele ia deixar as coisas difíceis de novo.

Senti sua força me obrigando a deitar sobre a mesa gelada novamente, e sua língua libidinosa continuou fazendo e refazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor; enlouquecer-me. Deitei flexionando minhas pernas e apoiando meus calcanhares no tampo da mesa, dessa vez por vontade própria, pois de alguma forma, eu sabia exatamente como ele ia agir.

Logo já tinha o moreno sobre mim, suas pernas cercando meu abdome, e nossas mãos travavam uma disputa simultânea. Eu percorrendo por suas costas, nuca, cabelos e nádegas. Ele por meu pescoço, braços, peito, abdome, e claro, coxas.

O puxei contra meu corpo, apertando sua bunda, eu precisava senti-lo. Me esfregar nele do jeito que fosse.

- Own – ouvi-lo gemer ao mesmo tempo em que se mordia.

Eu sei o que ele sentiu, a fricção do seu membro no meu também fez várias ondas elétricas passarem por meu corpo. E eu começava a pensar em outra fantasia, uma que incluísse Aoi amarrado, e não no controle.

- Quem está servindo quem mesmo? – perguntei, usando uma fala dita anteriormente por ele.

- Você está me entretendo, e muito bem, garçom loiro tesão. - me respondeu rebolando sobre meu quadril.

- E que tal uma dica da casa para entreter mais o meu moreno VIP? – impossível não buscar seus olhos, ou evitar as facetas sacanas em meio às encenações. E ele riu gostosamente.

- VIP, é? Me mostra então ao que mais clientes VIPs tem direito.

- Ah moreno, você é o único cliente VIP desse estabelecimento. – concluí.

As unhas passaram por um lado da barra na parte traseira de sua boxer, a puxando por ali. Eu estava pouco me lixando se estava mais repuxando o tecido que o retirando do corpo de Aoi. Logo a outra mão fez a mesma coisa, porém ao lado contrario e pela frente, e assim sim, conseguindo mover minimamente o tecido sobre seu corpo.

O corpo do moreno se ergueu, ainda ajoelhado com uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo. E pude contemplar de camarote o momento em que a boxer passou quadril abaixo, com Aoi jogando o quadril pra frente com a passagem do tecido. Gemendo de forma gostosa ao sentir seu membro finalmente liberto. Cacete, onde estão as câmeras mesmo? Ele era tão erótico em cada movimento.

Equivalei a posição das minhas mãos, trazendo cada uma delas para uma lateral do corpo esguio, vendo-o ficar no limite que suas pernas conseguiam sem sair daquela posição enquanto eu deslizava o tecido levemente umedecido por suas coxas. O moreno me auxiliando na tarefa, apoiando todo o peso do corpo sobre um joelho para facilitar a passagem do pano pela outra perna e logo fazendo a mesma coisa com a perna alternada.

Deixei que uma das minhas mãos escorregasse por seu falo molhado, sorrindo. Ele não desviava o seu olhar do meu por nenhum segundo, isso deixava as coisas mais intensas. Fiz um sinal com a mão livre, um gesto clássico com o dedo indicador que pedia para que ele se aproximasse, e em seguida mais um, indicando também que ele se virasse.

A sugestão da casa, um delicioso, pecaminoso e irrecusável meia nove. Eu nunca tinha pedido isso para ele, talvez ele pudesse não gostar ou coisa do tipo, mas depois de tudo que já tínhamos passado até ali, depois de todas as coisas que tinha deixado em aberto para ele fazer o que bem entendesse, de alguma forma eu sabia. Sabia que não haveria barreiras entre o desejo que compartilhávamos, havia intimidade suficiente para que eu lhe pedisse qualquer coisa.

E minha confirmação veio ao vê-lo sorrir com a idéia. Os olhos arteiros, a malicia brincando na feição marcada por aquele conjunto de traços marcantes.

- Acho então que posso tirar isso antes. – Disse subindo por meu peito, sentando-se sobre meu tórax e não mais sobre o abdome.

Suas duas mãos foram para trás de seu corpo, encontrando às cegas a borda da boxer branca, toda melecada pelo óleo de fruta doce. Sem nunca cortar a comunicação visual, ergui o quadril, sentindo a falta do calor de seu corpo naquela região tão necessitada.

Ele se moveu, aproveitando-se do meu movimento prévio para facilitar a passagem da minha boxer pelo quadril. E esse era mais um momento em que o tempo parava, sabe, suas mãos se movendo para trás, deslizando pelo meu corpo.

Seu corpo foi se inclinando para trás, com os braços esticados ao limite para continuar passando o tecido por minhas pernas. Ah como eu adoro ter pernas enormes, pois suas pernas flexionadas sobre meu tórax tiveram que se abrir mais para dar ao corpo esguio mais equilíbrio. Tão exposto, sexy, erótico, sugestivo, aquele corpo tão gostoso todo esticado, deixando-o, se possível, ainda mais gostoso aos meus olhos.

Certo, agora é pessoal. Eu exijo câmeras no próximo cenário.

- Kou... – ele gemeu de forma divertida, com suas mãos flutuando no meio caminho entre nossos corpos. Um pedido claro para que eu o trouxesse de volta a sua posição anterior.

Como tudo nele poderia parecer tão encantador aos meus olhos? O corpo de Aoi estava completamente jogado para trás, e ele não tinha conseguido fazer a boxer avançar muito além do limite dos meus joelhos. Os músculos de suas coxas estavam tencionados ao limite, com as pernas abertas e o falo já lustroso se empunha entre elas, apontando em minha direção.

Agora alguém me responda, por que afinal eu deveria puxá-lo para ajudá-lo a retornar a sua posição anterior? Ele estava tão malditamente sexy assim.

Eu queria ver ele rebolando assim naquela posição. Melhor parar de pensar um pouco, né.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver o movimento de suas mãos, com os dedos abrindo e fechando, ainda tentando chamar minha atenção para que eu o puxasse. Mas ao invés de fazer o que ele queria, usei minhas mãos para erguer outra coisa, suas lindas e torneadas pernocas.

Uhum, sem cuidado algum, além da palpável pressa, ergui e girei o corpo de Shiroyama sobre o meu, deixando-o de barriga para baixo sobre mim. Um gritinho seco saiu de seus lábios com o movimento repentino e não esperado, suas mãos seguiram por extinto para se apoiarem no tampo da mesa.

E para não ficar em uma posição um tanto constrangedora, pois seu rosto colado em minhas partes mais íntimas, com suas pernas cruzadas e mal colocadas sobre meu peito, tirando-lhe a força do corpo. Yuu se viu obrigado a ficar de quatro para mim.

Me movi sob ele, me ajeitando direitinho embaixo de seu corpo, escorregando um pouco meu corpo sobre a mesa. Sentindo que ele se movia, dirigi meu olhar para si, encontrando meu moreno maravilha abrindo ainda mais as pernas. Maldito gostoso, me olhou de cabeça pra baixo, entre nossos corpos, e vendo que eu o observava sorriu. Rebolando literalmente como uma puta, como toda sua intimidade colada em meus olhos, a poucos centímetros de minha face.

Aoi gemeu mordendo os lábios toda vez que seu quadril ondulava. Seu membro suculentamente ereto batendo nas faces internas de suas coxas, e no final de cada rebolada seu bumbum se empinava, exibindo para mim aquele orifício rosadinho, depiladinho. Eu salivava, tremia, e me sentia a cada momento mais maluco.

- Gostoso, gostoso, gostoso! – gemi de forma agressiva, não resistindo a lhe morder a linha imaginária entre sua coxa e sua bunda.

- Gosta do que vê? – perguntou sacana, erguendo um pouco a cabeça, deixando que a ponta da língua se arrastasse por minha virilha.

Passei minha língua pela marca da mordida anterior, chupando dentro da curva inferior interna de seu glúteo. Esse era um toque que ele apreciava mais que qualquer outro, não demorei muito para perceber isso, e ouvir o gemido levemente mais agudo depois dessa carícia, sempre me satisfazia.

- Koou... – como musica para os meus ouvidos.

Tentei ignorá-lo, me concentrando em passar a língua pela fenda entre suas nádegas. Ele gemeu mais uma vez, e eu aproveitei para mover meu quadril, sentindo meu pênis tocar a pele de seu rosto. Gemi mordendo suas nádegas mais uma vez.

- Yuu.. – chamei seu nome repetindo o movimento com meu quadril.

Sem esperar por sua iniciativa, abocanhei o que consegui de seus testículos e chupei com a mais gostosa maldade. Minhas mãos passaram a massagear suas nádegas enquanto dividia minha atenção entre lamber seus testículos, e penetrar o orifício convidativo, onde eu estava louco para me enfiar.

- Kouyou – ele gemeu de forma chorosa antes de deixar uma mordida em uma das minhas coxas. Logo em seguida moveu seu quadril, fazendo seu pênis bater em meu queixo.

- Hum? – me fiz de desentendido, qual é, eu também tinha uma ereção implorando por alivio ali.

- Me chupa Uru, me chupa... – pediu rebolando mais uma vez.

Sorri, lambendo uma de suas coxas por trás, até contornar sua nádega. Por maldade, chupei seus testículos mais uma vez.

- Não ouvi o que disse – falei antes de lamber o caminho entre suas nádegas, não deixando de penetrar-lhe a língua quando senti sua entrada se contraindo.

- Me chupa Kouyou. Quero sentir meu pau na sua boca, me chupa bem gostoso. – disse.

- Desculpe moreno, você está um pouco longe, não consigo ouvir o que está me pedindo. Talvez se você tivesse como me mostrar exatamente o que quer... – incentivei, afinal estávamos naquela posição por alguma razão, não estávamos?

- Assim Uruha! Acha que consegue agora? – disse alto e sério.

Aoi ergueu o corpo, segurando meu pênis para cima para que eu visse. E sorri ao vê-lo descer os lábios grossos por todo meu membro com força. Gemi, finalmente dando ao moreno o que ele tanto queria.

Deliciado com seu gosto em minha boca e seus gemidos estrangulados, impedidos de ecoar pela sala, vibrando em meu membro de alguma forma. Não resisti a continuar massageando aquela bunda redondinha enquanto o chupava, era difícil manter a concentração, Aoi realmente sabia me fazer perder os sentidos com seus movimentos.

Eu gostava de vê-lo me chupando, ele sempre tinha uma feição muito erótica quando fazia isso. A forma como via ele erguendo e abaixando a cabeça sobre mim rapidamente me fez imaginar como sua expressão estava naquele momento, quase sem perceber, fechei meus olhos, passando a o chupar cm mais força.

Um dos meus dedos tocou seu anus enquanto minhas mãos brincavam por ali, e não resisti a insinuá-lo por ali. Pedindo uma passagem tímida, que ia invadindo seu corpo aos poucos. Senti um gemido passar pela garganta de Yuu e alcançar meus ouvidos, o som nasalado proveniente da cavidade ocupada.

Suas unhas se rasparam em minhas coxas, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao perceber que seus dedos tentavam chegar no mesmo lugar que os meus. Flexionei minhas pernas, dando-lhe o espaço necessário para que fizesse o que pretendia, sem me importar. Logo sentindo uma de suas falanges entrando em mim com calma, logo sentindo aquele dedo por inteiro. Movi meu quadril, em sua direção intensificando o movimento em sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava seu dedo dentro de mim, e não fiz nenhuma cerimônia para tirar meu dedo de dentro dele, retornando com dois de forma mais urgente.

- Ahh - Yuu chegou a parar de me chupar para gemer.

Sem pensar muito, retornou aos seus atos, chupando-me com ainda mais força enquanto eu fazia o mesmo consigo, e enfiava meus dedos fundo dentro de si, simulando uma verdadeira penetração. Tornando as coisas mais bruscas, senti sua mão livre se chocar com a pele de minha coxa, deixando um rastro quente para trás enquanto seguia na direção de minha intimidade.

E eu literalmente gritei ao sentir a mão de Yuu se fechando em torno dos meus testículos com força, abrindo minha boca ao limite, sem perceber que o faria ir fundo em minha garganta continuei o chupando, impondo na força dos movimentos a vontade que eu tinha de gemer e gritar. Minha mão livre segurou seu quadril com firmeza, enquanto jogava meus dedos contra si com violência, preocupando-me apenas com a forma como eu queria conseguir chegar fundo o suficiente em si daquela forma.

Nesse momento os gemidos dele se tornaram gritos, e tomavam toda a sala. Sua boca foi incapaz de terminar seu trabalho, mas a mão que estimulava meus testículos segurou-se firme em minha ereção, manipulando-o com destreza e velocidade. Eu já estava longe demais para poder voltar.

Yuu chocava seu quadril contra minha boca, pedindo perigosamente por mais. Acelerei os movimentos dentro de si sem me importar com o que aconteceria, prestando atenção somente no fato que os movimentos de suas mãos se aceleravam no mesmo ritmo. E minhas coxas já estavam formigando, bem como todo meu baixo ventre quando ele debruçou seu rosto sobre meu corpo com um gemido único e alto que saiu de si no mesmo tempo em que seu gosto preenchia completamente minha boca. Sentindo o alívio instantâneo ao me sentir expelir o mesmo de mim.

Pronto, agora sim eu estava apto a pensar racionalmente mais uma vez. Sem a menor vontade de abrir os olhos, apenas cruzei os braços embaixo da minha cabeça, bem relaxado curtindo meu momento de alívio. Eu sabia que aquilo ali era apenas o começo, e agora mais do que nunca, eu não teria pressa alguma.

Senti Aoi se movendo e girando sobre meu corpo, voltando a ficar sentado sobre o meu abdome. Houve um ofego vindo de sua parte, e me forcei a abrir os olhos para apreciá-lo. Principalmente depois de senti-lo abrigar meu membro amolecido no espaço entre as suas nádegas, movendo-se lentamente para acariciá-lo. Havia sêmen meu em parte de seu rosto e pescoço, mas ele nem parecia se importar com isso.

- Hum Kouyou se você pudesse ver o quão sexy está esta sua expressão pós orgasmo. – suas mãos passaram a se tocar, movimentando seu membro, que estava em um estado semelhante ao meu, de uma forma muito muito lenta. – Ah tesão, seus dedos e sua boca fizeram um trabalho realmente bom aqui, sabia? – gemeu passando dois dedos pelo rosto e pescoço, capturando um pouco do sêmen que havia ali. – Mas não é exatamente seus dedos que eu quero dentro de mim, gostoso. – disse e rebolou de forma mais intensa sobre meu colo, enquanto levava os dedos melados à boca.

Lembram aquela frase "Agora sim, eu estava apto a pensar racionalmente mais uma vez" e de outra mais ou menos assim "Agora mais do que nunca, eu não teria pressa alguma." Esqueçam elas. Eu sabia que em menos de dois minutos, eu já estaria louco novamente.

- Hum.. onde está aquele garçom que estava me servindo? Eu to com fome Uru! – Sentenciou sem deixar de se esfregar em mim.

É, houve um tempo em que eu dominava esses jogos facilmente. E esse é mais um diferencial de Aoi, ele sempre me surpreende.

.:.

Aproveitando que tah td mundo meio que digerindo as informações acima, vou pendurar esse cartaz aqui e sair correndo...

"CONTINUA"

Eu sei, eu sei, todas vocês estão com vontade de me matar...

...

...

...

É, vocês tem esse direito.

Se conseguirem me pegar ^.~"

Etto... tentem ver isso pelo lado bom, vai ter mais neh? Ne? Ne?

Sério gente, não dava pra ser num chapie soh, até aqui já ficou quilométrico!


	3. Prato principal

**História: **Súbitos desejos & uma boxer branca

**Capítulo: **03 de 03

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Eles são pessoas, e não me pertencem u.ú não há nenhum interesse financeiro nisso aqui!

**Gênero: **Lemon

**Personagens: **Aoi & Uruha _nem sempre nessa ordem..._

**Publicação: **17/02/12

**Comentários: **Eis o fim XD. Meninas vocês sabem que depois de terminar essa fic de fandom gazette, estou partindo para a conclusão de uma fandom Naruto. Mas falo mais disso lá embaixo ^.~ vamos ao que realmente interessa \o/

Súbitos desejos & uma Boxer Branca_3. O prato principal.

_Por Kami-chan_

_Antes..._

_- Hum Kouyou se você pudesse ver o quão sexy está esta sua expressão pós orgasmo. – suas mãos passaram a se tocar, movimentando seu membro, que estava em um estado semelhante ao meu, de uma forma muito muito lenta. – Ah tesão, seus dedos e sua boca fizeram um trabalho realmente bom aqui, sabia? – gemeu passando dois dedos pelo rosto e pescoço, capturando um pouco do sêmen que havia ali. – Mas não é exatamente seus dedos que eu quero dentro de mim, gostoso. – disse e rebolou de forma mais intensa sobre meu colo, enquanto levava os dedos melados à boca. _

_- Hum.. onde está aquele garçom que estava me servindo? Eu to com fome Uru! – Sentenciou sem deixar de se esfregar em mim. _

.:.

Ergui-me com muito esforço, firmando minhas mãos em suas costas para que Aoi não caísse para trás com o movimento, deixando-nos sentados um de frente para o outro. Ele ainda com as pernas abertas, cercando minha cintura, enquanto as minhas passavam por baixo de suas coxas, cercando seu quadril. Nossos membros ainda desfalecidos se tocando em alguns pontos, ainda desfrutando do formigamento remanescente, que mantinha acesa a vontade de mais, sobre o sentimento de prazer que dividimos minutos antes.

Sorri, rendendo-me a sua imagem de desalinho; os olhos tão estreitos quase fechados, contrapondo-se a boca tão espessa levemente entreaberta. Os cabelos desgrenhados, mais escurecidos na raiz levemente tomada de suor, algumas pontas do lado direito estavam grudadas, provavelmente pela mesma substância pegajosa que escorria lentamente por uma pequena parte de sua bochecha e pescoço. Ahh ele era tão lindo assim, eu não queria que ele cortasse esse cabelo nunca, bem como não queria que ele tivesse tirado o pircing de seu umbigo também. Mas eu não tinha o direito de lhe pedir nada, muito menos pedir-lhe que fosse mais perfeito do que ele já era.

Penso que perdi tempo demais apenas o olhando, apesar de ter sorrido de forma ampla ao vê-lo virar o rosto pro lado por breves instantes em que soltava o ar com demasiada força, era raro vê-lo constrangido. E o fato de perceber isso me dava ampla certeza sobre como meu olhar sobre si deveria estar bobo, mas o que eu podia fazer, esses momentos conseguiam fazer sua beleza me encantar ainda mais.

Mas ele logo voltou seu olhar em minha direção, com um pequeno sorriso de lado. A forma como pousou as mãos em meus ombros para nos aproximar não era nem um pouco constrangida. Pincei seu queixo entre meus dedos, e passei o outro baço por sua cintura, trazendo-o mais para perto. Espero que ele tenha recuperado bastante o fôlego no tempo em que me perdi o admirando, pois a partir de agora não o deixarei mais respirar.

Seus dedos se agarram firmes em meus ombros antes de eu o trazer até o limite da distância entre nós, sorvendo o gosto amargo sobre a pele de seu rosto com pequenos beijos antes de sentir mais uma vez o sabor inebriante que era a mistura do seu gosto com o meu. Meus lábios cobriram os seus, mas foram os dele que buscaram de forma afoita uma brecha entre os mesmos para a passagem de sua língua.

Macia, úmida e quente, sua língua escorregava pela minha, seus lábios se sobrepunham aos meus, forçando-me a abrir cada vez mais minha boca. Mas eu logo mudaria aquilo, com um puxão em seus cabelos que forçou sua cabeça para traz, a outra mão em sua cintura o puxou para frente e puxei seu lábio entre meus dentes, ouvindo-o gemer. Abri mais minhas pernas para o acomodar melhor e meu joelho tocou em algo em cima da mesa.

Naquela posição podia dar uma bela analisada nos itens que ele havia pegado. Eram poucas coisas se comparadas com tudo o que havia a sua disposição, mas eu estava bem satisfeito. Ao nosso lado sobre a mesa havia um plug grande de cor azul, um vibrador do tipo bullet rosa com o fio mais extenso que os comumente encontrados. Um frasco de pomada que esquenta e mais algo que eu não deveria, mas tinha me esquecido, o bomboniere cheios de bolinhas de lubrificantes coloridos. Algumas esquentavam, outras gelavam, mas nunca tinha como saber exatamente qual faria o que.

Se fosse eu a escolher, teria aberto mão do bullet, um par de algemas, mais um par de presilhas para mamilos, e quem sabe a palmatória. Mas com certeza não abrira mão do _pulse. _Entretanto, hoje seria tudo do jeito que ele quisesse, eu não ia nem questionar sua escolha. Isso na verdade nem foi preciso, ao ver meus olhos sobre os brinquedos que ele tinha escolhido, o próprio Aoi passou a mão pelo plug, o pegando entre os dedos, e o passando para a outra mão, voltando a olhar os objetos sobre a mesa.

- Sempre quis usar um desses. – disse baixo, porém sem nenhum constrangimento, deslizando os dedos sobre o bullet, mas o deixando ali. O recado de que ele o queria dentro de si estava dado.

- E o outro, pra que é? – perguntei me referindo ao objeto em suas mãos.

É claro que eu sabia para que um plug anal servia, a pergunta feita queria se referir ao que _ele _pretendia fazer com aquilo ali. Mas Aoi não me respondeu, apenas riu baixo. É claro, ele era o senhor da noite e não me devia explicações sobre seus planos, era minha obrigação servi-lo, e nada além disso. Pelo menos, não até que ele se desse por satisfeito.

Yuu se afastou um pouco para trás, sua respiração estava mais calma do que seus olhos me indicavam que ele estava. Seus olhos desceram para o objeto em suas mãos, e elas o trouxeram para o espaço entre nós. Ele com certeza estava tramando algo, e só me restava analisá-lo, tentando descobrir qual seria a próxima tarefa, dificílima, que ele exigiria de mim, sendo que na primeira eu me saí muito bem. E fui também muito bem recompensado, diga-se de passagem.

- Sabe, você trouxe muitas coisas nesse carrinho. E eu não gosto de desperdícios, você gosta Kouyou? – ele disse baixo, calmo, num jeito exclusivamente seu de ser autoritário.

Soube o que seria que ele exigiria de mim apenas por aquela frase. E só pude sorrir. Ele sabe quais são as coisas que podem me fazer fraquejar, e me pergunto se é isso que ele quer. Mas para saber a resposta eu teria que continuar jogando esse jogo de papeis confusos.

- Não. – respondi, concordando com ele.

- Ótimo! Porque seria um desperdício se não dividíssemos tantos brinquedos.

E o sorriso que ainda estava em meus lábios se expandiu um pouco mais, pois agora eu sabia o que ele queria com aquele plug. E eu não fraquejaria antes dele, isso era algo que nós dois sabíamos. Passei a mão no bullet sobre a mesa, segurando o controle em uma das mãos, esticando o fio e rodando o vibrador no ar pelo mesmo com a outra mão.

- Vem aqui vem, gatinho. – o chamei, como que se o objeto em minhas mãos fosse uma armadilha. Aoi riu, mas me empurrou de volta para trás, com a mão em meu peito, quando tentei me aproximar de si.

- Não. – disse de forma simples, porém firme. – Não vou tocar em você novamente até que esteja excitado, toque-se para mim Uruha. – mandou.

- Isso é injusto. – reclamei, soltando o vibrador e levando a mão para onde ele queria, estimulando o pênis levemente desperto depois do beijo trocado. – O me excitaria mais senão você?

Aoi soltou a respiração num só sopro. Levou a mão ao meu punho, tirando a mesma da função que ele mesmo tinha imposto, guiando a mesma até sua boca. O indicador fora chupado com demasiada força, sendo engolido completamente pelos lábios fartos, logo ressurgindo para que a língua do moreno passeasse pelo mesmo, descendo pela palma até encontrar o polegar que fora completamente lambido também. Tudo muito bem dramatizado com facetas que sabiam me hipnotizar. Logo o moreno soltou minha mão, meus dedos escapando de sua boca com um barulho sugestivo.

- Toque-se para mim Uruha. – pediu novamente. - Me deixa ver aquela expressão de orgasmo mais uma vez.

E não foi nenhuma novidade sentir-me mais duro quando redirecionei minha mão ao meu próprio membro. A mão úmida com sua saliva escorregava de forma fácil por meu corpo. Uma de suas mãos veio me fazer companhia, fechando seus dedos sobre os meus, ditando um ritmo que lhe satisfazia. A outra mão foi levada ao meu punho livre, puxando minha mão para tocar-lhe o falo rijo com movimentos gêmeos aos que eram feitos em mim.

- Hum.. Uruha, tão gostoso. - gemeu tirando sua de cima da minha e encostando sua ereção em meus dedos.

Não houve muito o que se pensar, apenas envolvi ambas as ereções entre meus dedos e continuei com aquele estímulo que parecia ser simples demais, mas era simplesmente gostoso. Até que minha atenção, focada na beleza dos movimentos, foi atraída por um gemido abafado.

Aoi gemia pela caricia, e se estimulava com plug quase inteiro em a boca, simulando uma caricia oral enquanto o brinquedo entrava e saía de sua boca, cada vez mais umedecido por sua saliva. Havia algo erótico demais em ver aquela boca enorme tendo que se abrir ao seu limite para conseguir abocanhar todo o objeto que ele mesmo guiava contra sua garganta com as suas mãos. Ele gemia tentava chamar meu nome sem parar com os movimentos.

E nem parei o que fazia, encantado, hipnotizado pela forma como tudo o que aquela pessoa fazia adquiria ar duplamente erótico. Aquela boca era um atestado para insanidade, simplesmente não deu pra registrar o momento em eu quebrei aquilo tudo, forçando o corpo dele contra mesa. Sem desfazer nossas posições, quebrando seus gemidos e falas desconexas ao assumir os movimentos de vai e vem, do plug em sua boca.

- Nunca te ensinaram que não se deve falar de boca cheia à mesa, Aoi? - Zombei, vendo a saliva se acumular nos cantos de sua boca.

Não dando tempo para nenhuma tentativa sua de resposta ao atacar sua orelha com dentes e língua, esquecendo-me momentaneamente do plug em sua boca para tocar suas coxas que ainda estavam em torno de minha cintura, mantendo a proximidade entre nossos baixo ventres. Esfregando minhas mãos na pele macia.

Ouvindo seus gemidos estrangulados, e sentindo a cartilagem em seu pescoço subindo descendo, tocando a lateral do meu rosto enquanto eu me divertia sentindo seu gosto e deixando marcas gostosas por seu pescoço. Suas mãos passavam afoitas por minhas costas, e eu gostava muito disso. Cada mínimo sinal de descontrole sua era um novo raro afrodisíaco descoberto por mim. Meio às cegas, busquei sobre mesa o tubo de pomada que esquenta ao mesmo tempo em que me ocupava chupando-lhe os mamilos.

Ahh essa barriga, ela merecia ser degustada com toda atenção. Não apenas pela forma como ele se arrepiava cada vez mais a medida em que minha língua descia por seu corpo. Seu tórax subiu enquanto minha língua descia por seu abdome, todo o ar inspirado sendo liberado junto de um gemido ao sentir minha língua tocar seu umbigo.

Abri o tubo da pomada com uma mão apenas, a outra estava muito bem ocupada alisando a curva aguda que formava a cintura fina, firmando os dedos contra a pele delicada, testando seus limites. Não foi difícil apertar o tubo macio e recolher o produto com a ponta dos do indicador, mesmo realizando a tarefa com uma mão apenas. Deixei seu abdome de lado apenas para ver suas reações enquanto espalhava a pomada sobre a auréola do mamilo, estimulando-o com a ponta do dedo até que o produto começasse a fazer efeito nele, dedicando a atenção dos meus lábios ao outro mamilo. Sem conseguir me opor a necessidade de esfregar meu falo, já completamente rijo, em suas nádegas.

- Hum Kouyou... – percebi seus movimentos para segurar o objeto em sua boca e poder gemer com clareza.

Circulava seu mamilo com o dedo, sentindo-o fica rijo e bicudo, abocanhei a pele de seu peito raspando os dentes até que eles se prendessem no mamilo que estava em minha boca, puxando-o. Logo seus gemidos pediam por mais, e eu não o privaria dessas sensações, chupando seu mamilo com força enquanto suas mãos se desprendiam do meu corpo, tentando em vão, cravar seus dedos no mármore da mesa, ergui meus olhos para poder comprovar por mim mesmo que ele estava desfrutando de um prazer sem precedentes.

- Anh.. quente.. – disse baixinho, quase em um ofego. Seu rosto estava se contorcendo em prazer.

Raspei a unha do polegar sobre toda a área daquele mamilo, não dando tempo para um gemido ou alguma reclamação quando o tomei em minha boca, pegando mais do produto em meus dedos para dar o mesmo tratamento aos dois lados. Abocanhei tudo o que podia daquela região, deixando-o um chupão em a boca toda na região. Com toda força, pouco me lixando pro tamanho do hematoma que aquilo ia gerar. Os movimentos do meu quadril já não podiam mais ser contidos, a necessidade de atenção o fazia doer, tão inchado estava, eu precisava te-lo.

- Kouyou... – gemeu voltando a chupar o plug de borracha.

Logo soltando uma de suas pernas de minha cintura e colocando um de seus pés sobre minha coxa flexionada. Nossos quadris já estavam elevados devido à posição, sua atitude apenas o deixava um pouco mais exposto, meu pênis encontrando quase por extinto a entrada certeira. Ele era tão quente e tão erótico ali, eu tinha que ter muita força de vontade pra não mandar a ceninha pro espaço em um momento como esse.

Passei minhas mãos pelo bullet, sentindo pelo toque qual era a parte certa que deveria introduzir nele. Num ato de puro sadismo encostei a cápsula em seu períneo e liguei, queria que o moreno sentisse o que viria a seguir, queria que ele ficasse ansioso com isso. Nesse momento vi suas mãos largarem o plug com o qual ele se divertia, os olhos fechados com força, e as duas mãos se guiaram para os próprios mamilos.

Tudo isso somada a forma como começou a movimentar seu quadril, estimulado pelo vibro do bullet. Seus dedos pressionavam os mamilos com força quase desesperada, a ação de esquentar era assim mesmo, agonizante. Parecia que nem todo estímulo do mundo era o suficiente. Sorri, era assim mesmo que eu gostava dele mais.

Sem pensar muito desliguei o aparelho e pressionei a cápsula contra sua entrada, enfrentando a resistência de seus músculos ao introduzir o aparelho em uma profundidade moderada. Baixei até seu peito mais uma vez, tirando os dedos de cima de uma dos mamilos com os dentes, para mais uma vez chupar os botões escurecidos. A mão liberada logo se enroscou em meus cabelos, expressando sua agonia através de puxões. Então me libertei de si e liguei o bullet em uma velocidade qualquer, apenas girando o botão sem prestar atenção, e tão rápido quanto, o desliguei.

- Kouyou... – chamou meu nome com pressa.

- Pensei que você quisesse dividir algo comigo. – disse baixo, tentando chegar em sua orelha, mas não conseguindo devido a posição.

Seus olhos se abriram em uma resposta imediata, e vi-lo sorrir mais uma vez. Aoi se ergueu da mesa, invertendo nossas posições. Com a diferença de que mesmo que eu estivesse deitado ele mantinha suas pernas uma de cada lado do meu corpo. Mas isso logo se reverteu quando o moreno se moveu, deixando uma de minhas coxas entre suas pernas.

Com toda movimentação o controle do bullet caiu de minhas mãos, mas ele logo o devolveu para mim enquanto que em sua outra mão o plug era mantido apontando para cima, e logo fora abandonado sobre minha barriga. Minha boca foi tomada pela sua e minha coxa livre foi erguida, enquanto Aoi esfregava seu membro em minha outra coxa.

Não me surpreendi e nem me assustei com o que veio em seguida, pois já esperava por aquilo. De uma forma diferente, era sempre gostoso sentir o seu toque dentro de mim. Apenas o continuei beijando, aproveitando-me da sensação maravilhosa que é ter sua língua dançando com a minha, os dois dedos que ele mantinha em movimento dentro de mim, era apenas um tempero a mais.

O problema foi quando começou a esquentar. Eu não tinha visto em que momento Aoi tinha se apossado da pomada, mas tinha que concordar com cada expressão de desespero que tinha me presenteado antes, aquilo era bom, muito bom. Tão gostoso que chegava a agoniar. E não demorou muito para que eu estivesse me movendo contra seus dedos, pedindo por mais quando interrompia o beijo para morder os lábios carnudos.

Obtendo de si tudo o que pedia, e logo sentindo também a vazio momentâneo, acompanhado de uma pressão forte em minha entrada. Tentei abrir mais as minhas pernas, dando-lhe total controle da situação naquele momento em especial, apertando firme o controle do bullet em minhas mãos ao senti-lo introduzir o plug em mim.

E às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que as nossas fantasias eram uma exclusividade somente nossa. Certamente, por isso que Aoi era único.

- Liga Kou... – pediu.

- Assim que você começar a mexer. – respondi firmando meu pé na mesa para erguer e movimentar o quadril.

O plug era grande, e pude sentir cada pedacinho do brinquedo sendo retirado de mim e sendo recolocado com força, arrancando um grito de mim. Respondi aos seus movimentos girando levemente o botão no controle, sem ter precisão sobre em que velocidade o bullet vibrava dentro dele. Tendo como guia apenas a expressão em seu rosto, enquanto quase todo o seu corpo se movia ao ritmo das estocadas que ele forçava contra mim.

Os gemidos não tardaram a soar pelo aposento, a medida que seus movimentos ficam mais bruscos, e a velocidade do vibrador dentro de si aumentava. Aquilo já estava ficando quase insustentável, Aoi tinha conseguido acertar minha próstata algumas vezes com a brincadeira, eu precisava urgentemente te-lo para mim, sentir o calor do seu corpo em volta do meu. E numa atitude impensada girei todo o botão do controle.

- Ahhh... - o som do seu gemido calou o que estava prestes a sair de minha boca.

Os movimentos de Aoi em mim pararam em um ato brusco, suas mãos abandonaram o plug para repousarem sobre meu abdome. Elas se moviam de forma agoniada, alisando minha barriga enquanto seu corpo se contraía. Era lindo, eu queria poder mate-lo nessa situação a noite toda.

Seu abdome estava curvado, suas coxa apertavam a minha coxa com força, fazendo-me relembrar como era gostosa a sensação de ter meu membro sendo estrangulado por essa força prazerosa. Sua mãos me alisavam, com se estivessem fazendo aquilo para não fazer outra coisa que gostariam muito, entendi isso quando ele começou a ceder aos seus desejos, tocando o próprio membro, querendo massageá-lo, mas apenas o tocando e logo regredindo, como se algo em si pedia pra que não o fizesse. Aoi repetiu esse ato algumas vezes até que com muito esforço levou a mão ao meu punho, gemendo de uma forma que quase – quase- me deixou piedoso de sua situação.

- DES..LIGA.. KOU..YOUUU... – pediu desesperado, finalmente cedendo ao desejo de se masturbar.

Logo desliguei o brinquedo, sem saber se ficava satisfeito ou não. Por um lado estava amando jogar com Aoi e não queria parar, por outro, estava satisfeito em saber que tinha chegado ao fim, eu finalmente daria vazão ao meu próprio desejo. Começando por tirar sua mão de onde estava, ele não ia gozar de novo antes de eu estar bem satisfeito dentro dele, e a forma como seu pré-gozo escorria deixava claro que isso logo aconteceria.

Passei logo a mão pelo plug que estava em mim, removendo-o, fazendo o mesmo com o bullet. Aoi me encarava com o peitoral descendo e subindo de forma exagerada, suas reações me enchendo de idéias, houve um minuto congelado no tempo em que apenas nos encaramos, o silêncio reinando. As palavras não eram necessárias, apenas seus olhos presos aos meus, tudo o que precisava ser dito estava escondido ali.

E o nosso minuto de silencio foi quase como a calmaria antes de um temporal. Quebrado o encanto, me ajoelhei sobre o tampo da mesa com rapidez, vendo-o cair sentado sobre o mesmo, levando as mãos aos meus ombros e aproximando nossos rostos. O agarrei pelo quadril, trazendo-o junto comigo quando me virei na mesa no exato momento em que dávamos início a mais um beijo. Tão afoitos que o ato era quase afobado demais, as línguas se encontravam no meio dos movimentos, chocando-se uma na outra, entre movimentos desordenados. Basicamente, eu me sentia estuprando sua boca; não que eu me importasse.

Engatinhei para trás, às cegas, sabendo apenas que estava nos levando para a beirada da mesa na direção em que a cadeira que ele estava sentado antes estava, sentindo o gelado do mármore em minhas pernas para saber onde o tampo terminava. Pus-me de pé diante da beirada da mesa, deixando ele sentado sobre a mesma, largando seus lábios para que pudesse renovar o ar, suas mãos guiaram meu rosto para seu pescoço, enquanto o mesmo jogava a cabeça para trás, expondo toda a área para mim.

Desci minha língua por uma linha imaginaria bem no meio de seu tórax, alisando suas coxas, trazendo-as para mim, sentindo extasiado a textura macia de suas nádegas. Logo voltei pelo mesmo caminho até encontrar seus lábios mais uma vez, fazendo-os ceder a minha vontade. Tirei uma de minhas mãos de seu corpo apenas por um instante, para alcançar o bombonier e trazê-lo para perto de nós, Aoi já estava mais do que bem preparado, agüentaria mais uma pequena brincadeirinha.

A mão que estava ainda em sua coxa, a ergueu, prendendo seu joelho na lateral do meu tórax. Aoi logo fez o mesmo movimento com a outra perna, segurando-se firme em meus ombros para não cair com o desequilíbrio da posição. Peguei uma bolinha e levei até seu peito, arrastando-a com o dedo, fazendo pressão contra um ponto qualquer do tórax, vendo a bolinha explodir e o liquido viscoso e verde ser derramado sobre seu peito. Com a unha desenhei em seu peito um pequeno "T".

Pequei mais uma bolinha, essa era rosa, e fiz a mesma coisa, mas por outro caminho e no final, desenhando outra pequena letra: "E". de uma em uma, repeti o ato mais algumas vezes, por fim deixando todo o peitoral de Aoi melado com lubrificantes de várias cores. As únicas partes limpas eram onde jaziam as pequenas letras desenhadas, todas juntas formando a palavra "tesão". Simplesmente não havia uma palavra, ou um sentimento melhor para qualificar Shiroyama.

Inclinei-o um pouco mais para trás, segurando-o firme com um dos braços em sua lombar. Inclinando-me sobre si para conseguir alcançar seu abdome e deixar um chupão em sua barriga. Passei a mão por mais uma bolinha e a deixei rolar por aquela região, sempre guiada por meu indicador. Ela rolou da barriga para o baixo ventre, e de lá a guiei por sua virilha. A mesma encontrando sozinha o caminho certo pela fenda entre suas nádegas, a espremendo entre minha falange e sua entrada, forçando uma entrada.

A mesma estourou antes de invadir sua entrada, e usei o liquido que se acumulou ali para lubrificar o orifício. Logo a segunda bolinha guiada para aquele local entrou sem miores dificuldades, deixando como resíduo apenas o gemido baixo de Aoi. Assim introduzi mais quatro bolinhas no canal apertado, ele já havia sido preparado por meus dedos e o bullet, não haveria maiores dores decorrentes ao ato, ao mesmo tempo em que seria gostoso demais sentir aquelas esferas explodirem ao serem pressionadas por meu membro.

A simples ideia do ato já me deixava louco. Invadi sua boca com minha língua, na mesma intensidade, invadi seu corpo com o meu, ouvindo um gemido estrangulado por meu beijo. Eu queria tudo ao mesmo tempo, beijar sua boca, sentir a textura de sua pele, a mistura de cheiro que vinha de nós e o calor intenso que se apossou de meu corpo, invadindo-me de dentro para fora enquanto me mantinha parado, completamente dentro de Yuu.

Ele não tinha nenhuma mobilidade naquela posição, e numa forma de pedir por mais, desceu as mãos para minha bunda, agarrando-a com força e me afastando de si para logo de me puxar de volta. Quebrei o beijo para gemer, mas logo o retomando na mesma intensidade com que comecei a investir contra o seu corpo.

Saí quase completamente e voltei com força, não era um movimento rápido, mas sim intenso. Eu queria estourar as esferas dentro dele antes de atingir mais velocidade. Seus gemidos acompanhavam os meus movimentos, morrendo dentro de minha boca toda vez que eu o estocava, apertado seus dedos firmemente em meu bumbum. Ahh eu tinha sito tão forte durante toda a noite para finalmente ser recompensado por aquilo.

Por essa sensação maravilhosa de estar nele, e sentir todo o prazer que havia em mim refletido em Yuu. Logo não fui mais capaz de sustentar o beijo, afastando-me de sua face somente o suficiente para poder admirar suas expressões de perto. Finalmente uma sensação gelada tomou conta de mim, as esferas tinham explodido, e não me impedi de ir mais rápido e fundo dentro de si.

- Ahn.. Ahh Kouyou... mais rápido ahh...

E quanto mais rápido eu ia, mais alto ele gritava.

A sensação gelada diferente da quente fazia parecer que o prazer estava distante, como se fugisse, me fazendo ir mais rápido ainda atrás dele. Em busca do calor, precisava do calor de volta. E em meio a tudo aquilo, eu só sabia uma coisa que podia esquentar dois corpos: fricção.

Empurrei Aoi pelos ombros, o fazendo se deitar mais uma vez sobre a mesa, puxando seu quadril mais pra beirada da mesa. Enrosquei meus braços pela face anterior de suas coxas e o arremeti o mais forte que conseguia, seus gritos e gemidos estavam tão distantes. O gelado, tão malditamente cruel fazia o orgasmo parecer inalcançável, o prazer era intenso, quase alucinante, porém nunca suficiente.

- Ahhh – gritei alto e com força, sem perceber, já estava no limite de velocidade que meu corpo suportava.

Tudo era intenso demais. A forma como Aoi gritava cada vez mais alto, pedindo cada vez por mais, tentando de forma alucinada se arremeter contra mim na mesma velocidade, dando mais força ao ato, era prazeroso demais. Nossos movimentos não eram racionalmente controlados naquele momento, e eu precisava de algo para me firmar. Mas era tesão demais. Era isso, o calor dava ampliava o prazer, o frio ampliava o tesão.

Minhas mãos agora percorriam por todo o seu corpo, buscando por pontos específicos e ao mesmo tempo desconhecidos. Meus dedos pouco tocavam seu pescoço, mas buscavam quase que de forma espontânea pelo mesmo, indo até o limite de onde meus braços alcançavam antes de se esticarem ao limite. Voltando as mãos para seus ombros em garra, raspando forte as unhas por não conseguir chegar no pescoço que eu queria tanto tocar.

O formigamento na face interna das minhas coxas, a sensibilidade quase insuportável, cara, eu queria tanto gozar de novo. Mas não podia fazer isso exigindo ainda tão pouco do moreno. Os olhos de Yuu estavam fechados com força, eu sabia que ele também estava quase lá, aos gritos desesperados. E aí que mora a maldade.

Sem deixar de arremeter forte o corpo do meu moreno, minhas mãos passaram de seus ombros, pularam para o seu corpo e escorregaram pelo tórax, sentindo cada ondulação das costelas. Ah filho da puta de cintura fina, hide, ele é tão gostoso.

- Ahh Kouyou... – seu grito seguido de movimentos descontrolados por sua parte, como eu queria que fosse mesmo possível eu dar uma noite inteira dessas sensações a ele.

Minhas mãos foram se firmar espalmadas sobre o tampo da mesa ao lado de seu corpo. O formigamento quase impossível de se conter, o líquido brilhoso do "pré gozo" saindo fino de sua glande e meu pênis, tão sensível, sendo esmagado por uma força que eu sabia que ele era incapaz de controlar.

É, essa é a hora certa. A hora da maldade.

Apenas me retirei dele, quase sorrindo com seu resmungo alto e claro de desagrado. E deliberadamente, ri ao notá-lo buscar por meu corpo quase desesperado, chamando meu nome com desespero.

Que seja um crime. Eu me derreti todo ao escutar meu nome ser dito com tanto desespero por ele.

Suas mãos não me alcançaram, mas se prenderam a borda do tampo de mármore da mesa, impulsionando o corpo para cima, as pernas caindo ao lado do meu corpo enquanto ele se sentava afoito, com pressa. Seus olhos nublados de prazer interrompido, escurecidos de raiva.

Eu nem tive como reagir ao sentir o impulso que ele mesmo deu com seu corpo. Aquele desespero excitante, que eu nunca tinha visto nele, talvez a vontade de revidar o momento que eu tinha lhe roubado de propósito. O orgasmo interrompido.

Eu tinha que fazer isso mais vezes.

Senti minhas costas tocarem o tecido fofo do encosto da cadeira, aquela mesma em que ele estava sentado no começo dessa história. A língua do moreno passou depressa por meu pescoço, logo obtendo espaço para morder meu queixo.

Gemi jogando meus braços em torno de sua cintura, logo sentindo novamente o toque macio da pele das suas coxas se encontrando com as minhas. Eu não tinha o puxado, seu corpo simplesmente vinha para mim.

Simplesmente atraídos, nossos corpos se encontravam. Os toques se buscavam. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto minha boca abria. Nossas línguas se tocavam em um carinho mútuo.

Seu corpo se ergueu ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos alisavam suas nádegas, e desceu no mesmo ímpeto com que eu as separava. Seus lábios se desgrudaram dos meus no exato momento em que minha boca quis gemer seu nome. Eu realmente devia fazer isso mais vezes.

E mais uma vez a pressão de seu corpo em meu falo. Suas mãos se agarraram em meus ombros, enquanto as minhas desceram por suas coxas. Tudo causava uma sensação prazerosa, tudo era intenso demais.

Aoi subindo e descendo por meu falo, suas mãos dançando entre meus ombros e meu pescoço, as minhas o ajudando a encontrar um ritmo certo. Até mesmo o som molhado do chocar dos nossos corpos elevava meu prazer. Seus olhos estavam fechados, o lábio grosso era ferido pela pressão dos dentes, não sendo capaz de calar por completo seus gemidinhos prazerosos.

Mas eu o queria gemendo alto novamente. O brilho úmido começava a se formar sobre seu peito. Subindo, descendo, aos sons do prazer. Subi minhas mãos por suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que eu ia para ele.

Eu estava enlouquecendo sob suas cavalgadas. O espremi entre meus lábios sem impedir que ele continuasse. A sensibilidade excessiva que percorria todo meu corpo dava-me sinais de que sentiria e experimentaria algo de uma intensidade sem precedentes.

Colei meus lábios em um de seus mamilos, chupando-o entre meus gemidos. Era tão difícil conte-los, quanto conter meus atos. Não me importava em gemer de forma tão súplice para si, na verdade, até gostava. Ele tinha que saber o quão insano eu estava.

Aoi travou por um minuto em que o ouvi gemer algo longo de forma arrastada. Senti as pontas dos seus cabelos tocarem meu antebraço, e delirei imaginando a forma como ele jogava a cabeça para trás. Eu conhecia de cor, todos os seus atos e facetas.

Seus movimentos voltaram diferentes, lentos, intercalando uma penetração profunda e firme com o rebolado quase letárgico. Minhas unhas cravaram em suas costas, as dele se infiltraram em meus cabelos. Meus lábios se fecharam com mais força contra sua pele, em chupadas fortes. Os seus se mantinham a chamar por meu nome.

- Ahh Kouyou...

Uma de minhas mãos se acomodou na curva de uma de suas nádegas, o braço que permaneceu cercando suas costas o espremeu ainda mais contra mim, com força. Meu quadril exigindo de mim mesmo movimentos bruscos, e ao obedecer meus instintos o mar de sensações que fazia cada vez com Yuu ser única.

Seus gritos pedindo por mais enquanto se chocava contra mim com o mesmo desespero empregado em sua voz, faziam-me ter certeza de que ele estava experimentando o mesmo que eu. E eu sabia que estava o acertando no único lugar de seu corpo que tinha todo prazer e desejo do mundo em espancá-lo.

Meu nome surgindo por vezes, em fiapos de voz, entre seus altos gritos deixavam o mundo cada vez mais longe. Meus cabelos estavam sendo puxados, sua língua estava para fora, buscando um contato desajeitado. Eu ainda chupava cada parte de seu corpo que minha boca tocava.

Ergui minha cabeça para buscar sua língua com a minha, desajeitado, do jeito que fosse. Era tudo perfeito e intenso demais. O beijo era cortado constantemente por gemidos e puxadas intensas de ar. Eu já nem sabia mais quais daqueles gemidos eram meus, quais eram os dele.

E mais depressa do que eu planejava, aquela sensação de formigamento estava de volta. Tão sensível que de alguma forma nem sentia mais meus movimentos, apenas me movia. As mãos dele se fecharam com força em meus ombros, os puxando de leve.

Quando? Como? Não sei, mas eu tinha nos jogado da cadeira ao chão. E mais uma vez eu estava sobre ele, sem nenhuma desconexão entre nossos corpos, apenas continuei o arremetendo.

Forte. Intenso. Era tudo demais, sensível demais já nem sentia mais meu corpo, apenas o dele se fechando contra uma única parte de mim. E dessa vez não tinha como evitar, retardar.

Os olhos dele estavam tão fortemente fechados que eu via uma fina linha molhada entre as pálpebras espremidas. Sua boca completamente aberta, gritando, enquanto as duas mãos infiltravam-se entre as mexas negras de seu próprio cabelo, puxando-os.

Sim, ele estava sentindo algo tão único quanto eu. Diante disso, apenas me certifiquei que minha mão estava onde deveria estar em seu corpo, e deixei levar por aquela nuvem de prazer intenso, do limite de sensibilidade que um corpo pode suportar.

Tudo. Tudo. Todas as cores, todos os sons. E então nada. Nada além da certeza de que meu corpo pesava meia tonelada, e ainda assim, não sofria ação alguma da gravidade sobre mim.

Até que finalmente caí, sentindo toda a extensão de seu corpo sob o meu, nossos suores e respirações se mesclando. As coisas com o moreno nunca deixam de ser intensas, mas eu com certeza nunca tinha provado nada como aquilo.

Só pude sorrir, sem ligar para a respiração que não era capaz de controlar. Meu rosto colado em seu peito soado, virei a cabeça em sua direção quando senti a ponta de seus dedos alisando algumas mechas de minha nuca. Com carinho, ele me sorria de volta.

Então me ergui para buscar seus lábios frios e secos para um rápido selar, saindo de dentro de si no processo. Suas pernas não quiseram se desprender de minha cintura, e me aproveitei disso para passar meus braços em torno de seu corpo para erguê-lo.

Aoi manteve a mão que me acarinhava exatamente onde estava enquanto a outra passou por baixo do meu braço e se agarrou em minhas costas. Olhei de canto para a face que tinha se acomodado entre meu ombro e pescoço, seus olhos estavam brilhando. Uma massagem e tanto no ego.

Dei uma olhada geral em tudo, nosso senso de limpeza era lindo. Havia sêmen por tudo.

No chão, na mesa, no acento da cadeira, no peito, nos cabelos e no abdome de Aoi. Provavelmente nos mesmos lugares em mim. Podia sentir também o excesso de meu próprio sêmen, quente, escorrendo por suas coxas.

Não pude evitar de lhe fazer um leve carinho sobre a face. Tinha que ficar o admirando só mais um pouquinho, ele era tão lindo assim.

- Ne Kouyou, seus serviços foram muito bons. Espero que minha gorjeta tenha lhe sido à altura. – brincou com a voz fraca, demonstrando claramente seu cansaço.

- Foi incrível Aoi, incrível. – a verdade era que todas as vezes com ele eram, mas essa merecia ser vocalizada para o moreno ouvir.

Tomei-lhe os lábios em um beijo calmo e tranquilo, repleto apenas de carinho. Não esperei o beijo terminar para nos guiar pelo corredor além da sala, ele nos levaria para o resto do apartamento que eu ainda tinha que mostrar para ele, mas podia fazer isso amanha pela manhã, essa noite Aoi conheceria minha banheira, o meu quarto e a minha/nossa cama. Certamente nessa mesma ordem.

A intenção era levá-lo para tomar um banho, pois apesar de eu estar me sentindo o burucutu mais macho do mundo com ele lavado em sêmen meu, eu sabia que aquilo já devia estar incomodando o guitarrista de hábitos de higiene ríspida. Entretanto, os braços que ele jogou para trás do meu pescoço para corresponder devidamente ao beijo, e caminhar com ele por aí assim no meu colo queriam me fazer mudar de ideia. Claro que minhas mãos já nãos estavam mais em sua bunda apenas para sustentar seu peso.

Eu duvidava muito que nós dois estivéssemos prontos para mais ainda essa noite, a sensação que dividimos minutos atrás fora intensa demais para permitir-nos isso, mesmo assim eu queria prolongar esse momento de puro carinho. Era diferente, e eu queria desfrutar disso também, tocar seus lábios e a pele de seu rosto com nada além de carinho.

Eu sabia como me guiar muito bem dentro de minha própria casa, e consegui fazer com que chegássemos ao quarto com destreza, sem bater com o corpo do moreno em canto algum. Yuu abriu os olhos quando sentiu a mudança nos movimentos, eu havia me ajoelhado sobre a cama, e estava prestes a deitá-lo ali com toda delicadeza do mundo.

- Vamos sujar toda sua cama Kouyou.. – reclamou descendo uma mão por meu ombro.

- Uhum – respondi sem dar a mínima, bem no fundo eu sabia que ele ia reclamar, Aoi devia estar quase vendendo a alma por um banho.

Mas eu apenas continuei a deitá-lo ali, era engraçado como eu nem ligava mais para suas reclamações. Bem na verdade, até gostava da forma como franzia a testa ao fazê-las. Sem preocupações, apenas baixei meu rosto sobre o seu dando-lhe um selinho em um lugar aleatório, sorrindo por senti-lo aceitar o carinho, mantendo-se deitado e ainda comigo entre suas pernas. Acho que tanto ele quanto eu não queríamos perder aquele resquício de calor que ainda era forte entre ambos os corpos naquela região.

Talvez isso fosse maior que sua vontade por um banho. Não, acho isso muito improvável, mas o que importava era que ele permaneceu ali, dividindo os carinhos comigo, sorrindo a cada novo ato suave.

E mais beijos foram espalhados por seu rosto, ignorando a mistura de gostos sobre sua pele, até que alcançasse sua boca. Busquei seus olhos e não me surpreendi ao vê-los sobre mim, cansados, porém firmes a ideia de não se render ao sono que quase lhe consumia. Não evitei um sorriso idiopático que surgiu antes que meus lábios tocassem os seus em selo curto, com os olhos abertos, presos um no outro. Ele sorriu e passou a língua por meus lábios em um pedido por mais que fora prontamente atendido, nossos lábios se cerraram em um último beijo antes que eu o deixasse em paz para um descaso merecido.

Minhas mãos tocaram suas coxas no final do ósculo, um toque leve joelho acima que me libertava a pressão de suas pernas de forma suave, para que eu pudesse me colocar ao seu lado. Nós já tínhamos sujado a cama mesmo, poderíamos cochilar um pouquinho antes de tomar um banho e trocar os lençóis.

O cansaço que seus olhos expressavam não deixava dúvidas de que ele não reclamaria dessa opção. Então ao mesmo tempo em que me dirigia para o lado da cama, puxei-o pela cintura junto comigo, aproximando-o de meu corpo para que pudéssemos ficar ali lado a lado. Logo o senti aconchegar sua cabeça em meu peito, um de seus braços passou por minha barriga a cercando, e de brinde, ganhei uma de suas pernas jogadas sobre as minhas, deixando a frente de seu corpo completamente colado à lateral do meu.

Cruzei um braço por baixo de minha cabeça e o outro passou por baixo do pescoço de Yuu, mantendo-o firme na posição em que ele tinha se acomodado. Logo palavras embargadas de sono deixaram a boca dele, dando inicio a uma conversa qualquer, tentando espantar o sono com coisas amenas e comentários quase impróprios quando resolveu começar a dividir algumas das sensações sobre a fantasia encenada hoje a noite, tudo com um leve tom de humor e cumplicidade. Por vezes e outras eu não agüentava e roubava-lhe os lábios em beijos rápidos, respondendo suas perguntas e dando continuidade ao seu assunto enquanto enchia seus cabelos de carinho.

E chegava a ser engraçado como essa parte também passava a ser importante para mim. Havia algumas semanas que isso, esses momentos cheios de carinho e cumplicidade, se tornavam cada vez mais importantes para mim. Querendo ou não, era quase sempre ali que eu conseguia a confirmação de que Yuu estava satisfeito e feliz comigo. E essa era aperte que deixava de ser engraçada, pois assustava.

Dia após dia, comentários entre conversas e elogios vindos de Aoi para mim me deixavam em um estado de felicidade quase bobo. Quase como um cãozinho adestrado, quanto mais ele me alegrava com elogios, mais eu o queria agradar, mais o seu bem estar e felicidade eram preciosos para mim. Mais sorrisos bobos e momentos cheios de carinho eu queria poder dividir, e é claro, mais enlouquecido eu queria deixá-lo e mais de seus gemidos descontrolados eu queria ouvir. Ouso dizer que hoje eu não seria mais capaz de imaginar minha vida sem Shiroyama Yuu comigo, e isso com certeza não era mais apenas pelo sexo excepcional.

E foi aí que eu descobri, tudo ficou tão claro. Nesse momento senti a extrema necessidade de dizer com palavras aquilo que ele já me dizia dia após dia com seus atos. Tentando me mostrar algo que eu, bobo, apenas não vi.

- Yuu – chamei um tanto temeroso, mas nem um pouco incerto, fato que o fez abrir os olhos e me olhar imediatamente, talvez tão temeroso quanto eu.

Abri a boca umas três vezes, mas logo a fechava assim que percebia que o som falhava ao sair, talvez eu estivesse sendo precipitado, mas sabia que a incerteza sempre me faria pensar assim caso recuasse. Ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que nunca haveria maior certeza ou momento mais exato. E em cada instante em que eu ficava remoendo minha aflição eu via seu olhar me parecer mais temeroso. Ta, era agora ou quem sabe nunca mais.

– Aishiteiru – Merda, fiquei feliz por não ter gaguejado, entretanto não fui capaz de evitar o calor que subiu por meu rosto. Essa é a hora em que eu fico vermelho sentindo todo meu corpo se arrepiar por dizer isso em voz alta, pronto para quem sabe ouvir uma daquelas risadas bem sádicas dele como resposta.

Mas o que aconteceu foi que os orbes negros atingiram uma intensidade inigualável e os lábios carnudos nunca me mostraram um sorriso tão radiante. As palavras não lhe vieram, talvez elas tivessem fugido de sua consciência naquele momento. Mas eu não tinha pressa em ouvi-las, pois sabia que ele sentia a mesma coisa que eu... na mesma intensidade que eu...

E como se nada demais tivesse sido dito, caímos no sono profundo.

.:.

_- Droga... – grunhi ao ouvir meu estômago reclamar pela terceira vez, mesmo com todo incomodo, tentei não me mexer pra não acordar o moreno que estava dormindo de uma maneira bem básica em cima de mim. _

_Já tínhamos acordado, tomado banho e trocado os lençóis, voltado pra cama, e estávamos dormindo até então._

_- Não foi o seu – a voz de Yuu soou sem nenhuma preocupação. Droga droga, ele também estava com fome, quer dizer se estivesse se sentindo como eu, ele estava morrendo de fome._

_- Gomen ne, eu devia ter pensado em algo para agente comer... – ele riu._

_- Só você mesmo pra convidar alguém pra jantar na sua casa e não preparar nada para comer._

_- Hum... é que priorizei a organização de outros detalhes da noite. _

_Ambos sorrimos com o comentário, Aoi se aconchegou mais em mim, alisando meu rosto com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Eu sabia que as coisas seriam diferentes agora, e isso não me incomodava._

_Fim ^.~_

Acabou, é isso ae o/

Espero que tenham gostado, e que tenha valido a pena toda paciência que tiveram comigo!

Ela não ficou tão do meu agrado, sem falar que atrasou. Os motivos são bem inesperados pra quem me conhece, em resumo, coisas muito ruins aconteceram no meu trabalho, eu tentei agüentar até o fim, fiquei em um estado de tristeza profunda e passei esses dias todos pensando em soluções. E exatamente hoje eu pedi demissão do hospital. Eu triste pra caramba e sem ânimo nenhum pra escrever. ...mesmo assim, bem atrasei apenas dois dias nee

Essa fic tem duas continuações, "Desparate phonecall" e "Com jeitinho e com carinho o Ruki consegue tudinho" maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas vcs sabem que eu tenho promessas a cumprir primeiro, então, nada delas por esse ano /apanha (vide 2012's schadule no meu perfil)

Ah e isso me faz lembrar, a fiction na sequencia para ser concluída é "O lugar certo para nós", é fandom Naruto, e eu não vou terminar mais nenhuma fic antes de conseguir terminar esta. Sinto muito, dessa vez vai demorar mesmo meninas, pois falta uns 10 capítulos pra eu terminar ela... mas se alguém aqui gosta do fandom pode ler ela ok, suas pervertidas, tem mto sexo por lah tb ta e estamos no chapie 33 já

so... see you soon o/

Pra quem quiser conferir:

O lugar certo para nós

Categoria: Manga/anime Naruto

Gênero: Hentai, aventura, drama e "ação"

Pairing: Sakura x Itachi; Ino x Deidara; Konan x Pain

Link: .net/s/4676715/1/O_Lugar_Certo_Para_Nos


End file.
